Play the Game
by TeeHee101
Summary: "I hate slow computers. I hate long books. I hate rainy days. I hate thunder. I hate lightning. I hate schoolwork. I really hate Mondays. But the thing I hate the most is Ichigo Kurosaki.." Many different pairings.
1. Cookies

Hey… wazzup? I haven't watched this show in like… YEARSSS! So, if anything is out of date or something, just tell me. Plus, this is my 1st fic. :O Anyways this story is kinda bad…so yeah. Hope you like it! lol So I hate this couple, but I'm writing it to get rid of my hate. :P Oh and this story is supposed to be in like..High school.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except for a computer :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Rukia's POV**

I hate slow computers. I hate long books. I hate rainy days. I hate thunder. I hate lightning. I hate schoolwork. I really hate Mondays. But the thing I hate the most is Ichigo Kurosaki.

Why do I hate him? Because he thinks he's SO hot and cool and has a billion fan girls. Idiot. I don't see what's so good about him. Yeah, he has muscles. He is kinda funny. He's smart, and he's popular. But he is not cool. At all. Kurosaki is a flirty jerk, who is DISRESPECTFUL, self-centered, and nosy. Well, I shouldn't be _that_ harsh on him. I mean, he just moved in like... a week ago. And if he wasn't my neighbor, I would've probably not cared a bit. You see, about two days after he moved in... I made the stupidest mistake of my life. I visited the new neighbors.

-**Flashback**-

_I cautiously climbed the porch stairs, straightened my hair, and held up the plate of cookies. Clearing my throat I rung the doorbell. I could hear it ring on the other side of the door. Then, I heard two girls scream "Someones at the door!" and loud footsteps. Finally, a tall, black-haired man opened the door with a goofy grin on his face. I tried to smile. My brother and guardian, Byakuya, made me do this._

_"Um, hi, my name is-" I began saying, when he cut me off._

_"WHO ARE YOU." _

_"My name is-"_

_"WHO ARE YOU?."_

_"My name is-"_

_"WHO ARE YOU."_

_"MY NAME IS!-"_

_"WHO ARE YOU." I could've slapped him silly._

_"Okay. My. Name-"_

_"WHO ARE Y-" Suddenly, an orange-haired boy about my age kicked him hard on the chest and sent him flying away into who knows where. I wish i had done that._

_"Sorry bout that. He's my dad, and he's reallyyyy awkward, so don't mind him," the boy said. "Name's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki!" _

_"Ok.. I'm Rukia. Welcome to Lakeview! Here are some cookies. I hope you have a good time here!" I read off of my hand. Byakuya had written everything I was supposed to say on my hand. Psh. Anyways, Ichigo grabbed the plate of cookies from me (rude) and ate one in front of me. (ruder) Then, he started to smirk._

_"Mmmh, this is good. Did you mak'em with lemons..?" I raised an eyebrow, stupified. **(A/N: ive always wanted to say stupified :D)**_

_"Huh? No- wha- OHH!" I coulda palmed myself. That guy had a sick mind. "EW YOU GROSS-" Oh, I just remembered, my brother was watching my through a window... "YOU GROSS..UHM...NICE PERSON..?" He smirked even uglier. I was starting to hate him. Then, I saw two little girls behind Ichigo. One of them with black hair, another with brown._

_"Oi, Ichigo, is that your girlfriend?" the black-haired one asked. Ichigo and I both looked at eachother and we answered at the same time. _

_"NO!" "Yeah" I hate him. The girls giggled and walked away. I glared at Ichigo. He grinned._

_"How old are you?" I asked, NICELY._

_"Sixteen." Crap, same age._

_"And how old do you act?"_

_"Like a five year old!" At least he knew one fact, but I rolled my eyes anyway. _

_"So are you single?" Ichigo asked. _

_"Yes..." I eyed him. He grabbed my hand and put a small piece of paper in it._

_"I can't wait to see you in school!" he cried and shut the door in my face. Rude. I looked at the slip of read 'Call me :)' and then his phone number. Ew._

_**-**_**End of Flashback-**

And that is how I learned to despise Ichigo. Oh boy. I can't wait for school to start...

* * *

PHEW! That was a good forty-five minutes of my life. I think. Anywho, in the next chapter (yes, I'm continueing) Rukia will run into Ichigo and a few of her friends at the grocery store. It'll still be her POV because I don't want to start his thoughts...YET. :) I'd like some suggestions or uhm..REVIEWS pretty pretty pretty please! Just press that button and write something :) That will really make my day and encourage me to update quicker! And put more work into it! And make it better! PLEASE! and thankyou. You guys rock.

If you want me to write a story for anything, just ask.

~animeluver101~


	2. Shoppin'

Yep...I knew it. Two reviews. (T_T) OH WELL- at least I got a few story alerts! Oh, yeah, andif you people recieved a story alert, but there was nothing there..it was a false alarm =_=" Ya see, whenever my computer freezes up, I start to click randomly at places... And when it unfreezed...I had uploaded new chapters, so I deleted them. Sorry... So this is an apology chapter. (or an excuse to get reviews) HAHA I wrote unfreezed... xD .. So this is an apology chapter.

**Ichigo:** Not funny...

**ME:** Shaddup and do the disclaimer.

**Ichigo: **animeluver101 does NOT own anything. Literally. :P

**ME: **Wha-? YES I DO! eff you. _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Rukia's POV**

"You see, Rukia, when you grow up and become more mature, like me, you will have to tackle more responsibilities. Especially when you have children, which I hope will never happen, but again, you are a woman and women are more helpless then men are..." Byakuya was giving one of his lectures. Again. It had started because I was hungry and so I asked for a snack. Ugh...

"And then when you leave me I'll have nothing else to do except maybe join the military or go to art school...Rukia?" Byakuya looked at me.

"Are you done talking?"

"Oh, ehem, sorry. Uh.. What were we talking about again?"

"I was hungry."

"Yes, yes. Um, why don't you go to the grocery store and buy some stuff? Oh yes! I need you to buy some stuff there, too. I'll text you what I need. Okay?" He was obviously finding an excuse to get me out of the house because he was embarrased.

"Okay, Byakuya! See you later!" I closed the front door behind me and smiled. I like embarrasing my brother. It's really fun. I started to walk onto my driveway (I don't have a car YET) , waved to one of my neighbors who was mowing the lawn ("Hi, Mr. Kenpachi!") and his daughter ("Hey Yachiru!") and kept walking-then stopped. My other neighbor's house was standing in front of me. And Ichigo was laying down on a lawn chair. Oh snap... I could just walk past him, but then he'd notice me.. Or I could walk away from his house, but the other neighbors would think I'm weird. Or I could run-

"Hey, Rukia." Whoops. I was thinking too much that 1.I looked like a fool standing with my hand to my lips and another to my hips, standing really still and 2. Kurosaki was walking towards me.

"Bye, ugly," I pushed past him.

"Hey! Where are you goin'?"

"Away."

"Harsh! That's really mean to say to your boyfriend!" I stopped. He moved in a week ago, but I had to say this a billion times.

"I'm NOT your GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh, so now you break up with me after saying some mean things.." Boys talk too much. I just walked away. Haha.. Success. I made it around the corner without him noticin-

"Rukia! Wait up!" I made a run for it. Y'know, I run pretty fast. I can run and run and run and not get tired...Well, kind of. I looked behind me and saw that Ichigo was catching up. Dang! C'mon! Faster..Faster..FASTER! I ran out of the neighborhood and turned right. Crossed the street, ran across the sidewalk, passed a restaurant and a beauty salon, and into Publix. Whew. I caught my breath turned around,panting. That orange guy wasn't there. I had lost him. Yes! I grinned and walked to the shopping carts and realized people were staring at me.

"Oh..(pant).. h-hey... (pant) N-nice wea-(pant) weather," I said and took a basket instead. I smiled while nodding, and took out my phone from my pocket. (It's a Samsung Impression.) Ew. The screen was all sweaty**. (A/N: I hate when that happens!) **It read "One New Message from Byakuya the Brother :)" I really got to change his name. Anyways, I clicked on the message.

_Get cereal, eggs, milk, donuts, Coke, and a snack. thanks and i wont b home when u come back. hitsugaya wants me 2 play poker w/him._

I shrugged and started to walk to the Dairy section. Eggs...eggs...While I was searching for eggs, I felt something tap my back.

"Rukia? Is that you?" I turned around and said," Ichigo Kurosaki, if that's you I am going to hit-" It wasn't him. It was my ex-boyfriend_, _Renji, two of my three best female friends, Orihime and Rangiku, (the other one is Hinamori), Ulquiorra, Keigo and Shuuhei.

"Oh, hi! Heheh..."

"RUKIA!" Rangiku and Orihime both jumped on me and hugged me (and you know how painful that can be.. O_O) ,Ulquiorra smiled and waved, and Shuuhei waited for the two girls to stop choking me and hugged me.

"We've missed you so much!" Rangiku and Orihime said in unison.

"Uhm..yeah me too...But not your hugs.." They laughed. I was serious.

"So, who's_...Ichigo Kurosaki_?" Renji asked.

"This guy-" **(A/N: She gets interupted too much)**

"Me." Ichigo was behind Renji, hands in pockets, casually. Then he looked at me, and his attitude changed to a pouting face. "Aw, Rukia, that was really mean of you to just run away from me!" My face turned red from either embarrassment or anger. I glanced at Orihime and Rangiku, both into fangirl mode.

"You didn't tell me you hada a new boyfriend!" Rangiku shrieked.

"N-no, he's not my, my boyfriend.." I glanced at Renji who was a bit red. Lawl.

"Suurrreeee... So who are they?" Ichigo asked. Before I could say anything, Rangiku and Orihime beat me to it.

"I'm Orihime!"

"AND I AM RANGIKU!" They both smiled. Ichigo grinned and winked.

"I is Keigo!" Ichigo just ignored him.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Sixteen years of age. I have tasted blood." Ulquiorra said. He was usually quite. Sometimes he could be awkward.

"Uhm..Oh...kay?" Ichigo nodded slowly.

"Hi, my name's Hisagi Shuuhei," Hisagi smiled and shook his hand. Ichigo smiled back. Now it was Renji's turn.

"Renji.." Renji said through gritted teeth. Haha. Last school year I had decided to just be friends. I don't know if I regret it or not. :D

_"Pleasure_," Ichigo smiled evily**. (A/N: Evily?) **Boy, I thought they were going to kill eachother...

"So do you want to come shopping with us, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime stared at him. When he didn't reply, she gave him his death stare of deathness.

"OKAY SURE I'LL COME" Ichigo was scared. Hahahaha- wait. He's coming SHOPPING with us?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all stared at me. Whoops. Didn't mean to let that out.

"Are you feeling allright?" Shuuhei looked at me with kind eyes.

"Um.. Er.. Yes... It's just...Um...Never..mind..." I stuttered. Ichigo was smirking, and then he coughed. "I'll just shop.. alone!" I smiled and started to walk away.

"Here, I'll come with you!" Shuuhei offered.

"No, let me. I'm her boyfriend," Ichigo put his hands behind his head, grinning, and grabbed me and walked away. Shuuhei frowned, but shrugged. I would've kicked Ichigo hard on his..weak spot, but Renji's face was so funny, I let it pass. BUT, after we left their sight, I nailed him. Hard.

"ICHIGO, I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND I WILL NEVER BE! SO GO AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!" I yelled. A couple people stared. I just smiled and waved. Ichigo stood up and rubbed his cheek.

"Ohhhh, playing hard to get...Mhhhmmm..."

"EEEEEYYYYRRRGGGGHHH!" I let out some weird elephant noise and finished my shopping, ignoring Ichigo, of course. Once, when we-I mean I- was shopping, I told him to put a sock in it. Then he made this "BWAHAHAHA" laugh that was really weird, and everyone froze and stared at him. He said "Oh, please don't stare at me, it'll make my girlfriend embarrassed!" They all looked at me. Oh, and I'm not going crazy over him like those people in fanfictions that can't stop talking about someone. I seriously am not! I don't like him! Well, anywho, when I went home, I forgot that Ichigo was stalking me, so I went into my house (Byakuya was still playing with Hitusgaya) and sat down in my room. I watched some TV. When suddenly..

"Heyy, midget!" It was Ichigo. Screw life. Then, I heard Byakuya unlock the front door and come in ("I'm home!") . Screw life even more.

**Nobody's POV (with Renji, Orihime, Rangiku, Hisagi, and Ulquiorra. Oh and Keigo.)**

"Didn't you think he was cute?"

"NO! He was HOT!"

"Ohh, but I saw him first!"

"But he's Rukia's-"

"SHUTUP!" Inoue and Matsumoto, scared, jumped and saw a red-faced Renji.

"Sorry!" both said.

"Heheheh... Tomato Tomato Tomato face!" Keigo started to poke Renji's red face. Renji slapped him.

"Why are you angry anyways?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe it was Rukia and her aquantince." Ulquiorra said quietly. Silence. Then, Renji had a mini heart attack, Orihime and Rangiku (and Keigo) burst out laughing, Ulquiorra was just..quiet, and Hisagi just shrugged and Renji recovered, he left. (The girls didn't notice, Ulquiorra seemed to had zoned out, Hisagi left also, and Keigo followed Hisagi)

There was definitly going to be some interesting drama.

* * *

SO! How'd ya like it? Yeah, sorry if it was reaallyy boring and adding to much Renji x Rukia x Shuuhei. And more apologies for being mean to Keigo. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEWWW! I need more. Special thanks to those who have reviewed: Mew Meow Mew (prob. Annonymous) and MeoNg! If you review, you can be on this list! AND also I could comment back on you! (I've always wanted to do that :D) I also give happiness and love to all those who have STORY ALERTED! But I don't write your names because you didn't review. :P But thanks for taking your time to read it.

Any suggestions?

Any comments?

Any anything?

Still, I love you.

And I can't wait for that Harry Potter movie to come out! I don't read their books, I watch their movies. xD

REVIEW


	3. Closets

Hey y'all! I is back with a chapter AND review respond thingies at the beggining ANDD something new called: THE TALK SHOE. yes the talk shoe. It's where I get y'know people from the story and we just..talk. So, yeah.

**Reviewer Responses**

**MeoNg: **Oh, I appreciate you liking my story! A thousand hugs! Yeah, anywho sorry 'bout that New Chapter. It got me irritated too. Haha, thanks for liking my summary too! And I oh-so hate typing on my phone. It's an iPhone so I'm like basically scratching at the screen because I have long nails. Ouch. I feel bad for my phone.

**MewMeowMew: **You didn't even review for that chapter but if you find this one, just saying HI! :D

**lemonorangevanilladrops: **Two very special words that you will not forget no matter what situation you get into or anything. You must and shall keep these two words in your head wherever you go at all times: Tee Hee...HAHAEHAHAHRHAHAHAHHHHAHA Whooo I wish I saw the look on your face! I'm starting to like IchiRuki. A little bit. ^_^ Oh and thx for the cookies. Yummie. :) BUT I WILL STALK YOU FIRST SO YOU'LL NEVER STALK MEE!- uhm..pretend i said nothing...

Now to start the story! You with me! Okay- wait Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Do I REALLY have to do this? Oh well, as long as it gets on your nerves and prevents you from reading the story. I. No. Own.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Ichigo's POV**

Ouch. What just happened? I sneaked up behind Rukia in her house, and suddenly I hear some old man say "I'm home!" and the next thing I know, I'm being shoved into a dark, cramped, air-tight, somewhat soft, small room.

"What the..." I said, kind of loudly.

"Don't talk!" I heard Rukia say. I was about to reply by saying a very loud "OK" but I thought twice. If I was mature, then Rukia would think I'm a grown man. Then she'll fall for me like those other 478 girls that stalk me. I made up that number. But I bet it's more!

"Rukia, I heard some noises. Anything going on? Hmm, well as long as you're not hiding a boy in your closet." I wonder who that old man was. I heard him walk out the door.

"Whew" I heard Rukia say. Then suddenly, the old man walked back and yelled "I SHOULD CHECK YOUR CLOSET!" Oh crud...

**Rukia's POV**

"No! Don't! My closet's very messy!" I yelled. Byakuya just smiled and opened the door. I almost died in my head, but when I saw my closet, there was nobody there. Byakuya, still smiling, ruffled my hair and walked out of my room.

"Good job, Rukia! It's clean AND there are no boys in there!" He closed the door. I waited a while and finally opened it.

"You can come out now..." I looked around my closet. He wasn't there..."Where the fu-" Suddenly, my drawer opened and hit me. Specifically my lip.

"SUPRISE!" I saw Ichigo in the drawer. With...my BRA on top of his head?

"Wott da? Gitt outta dare!" I just realized my mouth was full of blood. And it was swollen.

"Oh crud.. Sorry, Rukia, I didn't mean to..." Ichigo tried wiping my mouth with his hand. I pushed it away.

"Erf, dang eet!" I ran to my bathroom (connected to my room) and spat all the blood out in the sink, and rinsed carefully.

"Ichigo! Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Jump out of drawers! My lip hurts! It's PURPLE!" I shouted. Idiot.

"Sorry! Here, maybe I should suck on it.." Ichigo bent down with his tongue sticking out. I felt myself go strawberry red. **(A/N: Haha..get it?)**

"EWW! Don't touch me-" The door swung open, and I saw...

* * *

That's it for now! Sorry, it was really short and I left you on a cliff, about to fall off. Teehee! And I was tired..Well not tired but I wanted to get on Skype.

**Welcome to the Talk Shoe!**

**Hosted by animeluver101! Oh, and Keigo.**

**Tonight, we have Rukia and Ichigo with us!**

101: Hey, how was today?

Ichigo: GOOD! :D

Rukia: Okay...

Keigo: YES!

101: That's not a yes or no question...

Keigo: No.

101: Anywho, I have no idea what to say here.

Keigo: Me too. Umm... Let's see, Rukia, was that "strawberry blush" part of the script?

Rukia: Huh? Wha- Erm...

Ichigo: 8D Well...? xDD

Rukia: It was part of the script!

Ichigo: No it wasn't.

Rukia: It was!

Ichigo: LIAR.

Rukia: What? You are!

Ichigo: HOW AM I?

Rukia: I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. I SHALL SETTLE THIS! KUDO BYAKUYA SOMETHING NUMBER ONE HUNDRED! *light bolts out of hand*

Ichigo: GRRRR! FIGHT LIKE A REAL MAN! BANKAII! *sword thing and dramatic moment and hollow mask comes onto Ichigo's face* OW OW WHATTHE HELL? WHY THE HECK IS THIS ON MAH FACE?

Rukia: Looks like I've won! Now to finish this.. *gets out sword*

Keigo: STOP! It hurts me to watch as my FRIENDSS fight!

Kon: Yeah!

Ichigo and Rukia: *tackles them*

101: erm...uhhh... That's it for now! BYEEEE! AND REVIEW MY LOVELIESS!


	4. Were we interrupting something?

OH MY KON, I YAM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have a bad reason because our Internet service shut down one day and couldn't turn on, so I couldn't do anything about it! A THOUSAND APOLOGIESS! Oh, and thank youu for the reviews people. THIRTEEN REVIEWS! :DDDD I literally jumped for joy. (I know that because I checked on my iPhone.) Does anybody know if you can update through mobile? If you can, then that means...MORE CHAPTERS QUICKERRR! :D

Ichigo: Woopee

Kon: Why is it "Oh my Kon?"

101: uhm...

Rukia: SHADDUP (hits kon)

101: okay... Review Respond time!

**Reviewer Respond Things**

**MewMeowMew: **yeah you should REALLY get an account. Then we can PM eachother! C: Thanks for the review. Wait-you're too lazy to make an account, but you could find this story even though you're lazy? WHAT? Haha. Fangirl.

**falconrukichiki: **Yay, a new reader! Thanks for liking Ichigo. I work hard on him. And thanks for THREE reviews, hell yeah! :DD

**lemonorangevanillaraindrops: **No, I must leave you with a short chapter, cliffie, AND not update in a long time! xD JKJKJKJKJK JUST KIDDIN'! Thanks for the cookie and review, although I couldn't taste the cookie because you shoved it in so hard that I swallowed without chewing. :/ OH YOU STALKED MEE! Yesh, I like FFVII. Advent Children. But I'm not creeped out so HA! Time for me to stalk you :)))) BE. WARNED.. _

**XxVictoriaMidNightMoonxX: **Forgot yer comment...Well...IT'S OKAYY! I'LL JUST SOB IN THIS CORNER! Hahaha, I like Burger King better than McDonald's. :) And chocolate is verryy yummy. :)))

Now let's get this partay started. Keigo! Disclaimer.

Keigo: (ehem) DISCLAIMER, COLON. ANIMELUVER WON-OH-WON DOES NOT OWN BLEACH comma, EXCLAMATION POINT comma, EXCLAMATION POINT! IT IS OWNED BY MY CREATOR, TITE KUBO period.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Rukia's POV**

The door opened and it was... Byaku- Renji? Orihime? Rangiku, Shuuhei, Ulquiorra? (and Keigo) I kicked Ichigo off of me.

"Wha-? Wai-? Hu-? W-What are you guys DOING in MY HOUSE?" I said. More like screamed.

"I have no idea!" Orihime chirped. Gosh, she can be annoying in times like these.

"Why? Where we interuppting something?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"NO! But why are you-"

"Like she said, we don't know. Your brother answered the door." Ulquiorra said, not even looking at us. I cursed under my breath.

"What...were you..doing?" Hisagi asked a bit red. Was he sick? "I'M NOT ALLOWING A SICK PERSON IN MY HOUSE!" They looked at me. Whoops, I accidently said that outloud.

"Eh-um..Eto...Toeto..." I stuttered.

"Uhm..forget her, she has problems, anyways we were just having some summer fun..." Ichigo said. Everyone turned their gaze at me and then Ichigo, then back at me, then back at Ichigo...Silence...

"NO we WERE not!" I yelled.

"Or were you?" Inoue questioned.

"I-we weren't!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sure!"

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"YESSS!"

"No"

"YES!"

"No.."

"YESS!"

"No...!"

"YESYES!"

"Nono."

"NO- Wah-YES I MEAN YESS!" She tricked me.

"Ahahaa! Rukia-chan-chan, that always works on you!"

"Rukia...chan chan?" Ichigo looked at me. "...! OH! OH! IM CRRYING! AHAHAHA!"

"Oh just shut up!" I yelled.

"Oohh, my that's funny... Whew!" I glared at Orihime who was teary-eyed.

"I'm sorryyy Rukia-chan-chan!" She pulled me into a tight hug.

"N-No, it-it's finee!" I wheezed.

"OH MY I LOVE HUGS!" I could hear Rangiku shriek and hugged me too. I thought I was going to die.

"Group hug!" Now, that was Keigo. And I felt the wind knock outta me. I pushed them all off and fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"What...The...Kon?" I managed to say.

"Well then LADIES, and GENTS, and KEIGO, I guess you should leave now." Ichigo said.

"I'm not leaving till I know what you were doing." Renji finally spoke.

"Me too!" Everybody chorused in. I couldn't object because I couldn't breathe. And NOBODY WAS HELPING ME.

Ichigo sighed. "Then I'll tell you what we were doing. She was trying to kiss me." OH MY- WHAT THE FU- WHAT? I choked. And fell. And was ignored. I watched as Orihime and Rangiku had the face when they watch soap operas, Hisagi was pale, Renji was..the color of his hair, Ulquiorra wasn't there..., and Keigo was the same as the girls. Ichigo was apparently telling a story which probably wasn't the truth. And I couldn't do anything because I WAS DYING! What should I do?Oh crud...Oh crud..Somebody help me...

* * *

No Rukia's were hurt in the making of this! (Rukia choking and sulking in a corner)

Sorry for the badness of this chapter. I got lazy right after the Reviewer people thing. So that means no Talking Shoe today.

Keigo: AWWWWW

And I left you with a cliffie-ish. Sorry. Sooo...Pretty pretty please review if you want a better chapter that actually makes sense quickly! :DDD

Oh and I might make a new fanfiction. But I don't know what it should be about. Here are the choices (answer in a review):

A) Harry Potter

B) Vampire Knight

C) Katekyo Hitman Reborn

D) Final Fantasy

E) Fruits Basket (maybe)

F) Other

I DON'T DO CROSSOVERS. OR TWILIGHT. AND THOSE ARE THE ONLY ANIMES I WATCH. SO NO OTHERS. Thankss :)

Anywho, review! PLEASE!

Goodness i am so tired..


	5. Lips

Okay thennn...I'm angry. Some guy named Nick Simmons is copying Bleach (and Hellsing) into an American comic called "Incarnate"! Anyways... Awkward moments just happened right now...

1) I said "You're really weird" to somebody, and that person replied back by saying "Me too."

2) People were discussing the Twilight "Team Jacob" and "Team Edward" and the same person that said "me too" (when it was her turn) , she said "TEAM JUSTIN BEIBER!"

3) I was trying to turn on my friend's laptop to write this, so i clicked on the button to start it. But it wasn't working, so I asked the owner about it. She laughed and grabbed the laptop, and she hit it against her head mulitple times. It turned on. Poor her. And poor laptop.

4) We went to McDonald's, and my friend's cousin asked the cashier, "Umm, yeah, I'd like the Original Chicken Sandwich, but without the chicken, please."

5) We were walking in the park, and so we were bored, so we played Marco Polo. So this my friend's cousin's friend was the one with her eyes closed. We played the game and when she said "Marco!" I realized she was heading towards a pile of dog poop. Two others noticed too, so we all yelled "POOP! POOP! POOP!" She opened her eyes and dodged the crap, but everyone in the park was staring at us.

6) This one happened right exactly about six seconds ago. We came back from the park, and my friend's cousin (who lives like, in the other side of this country), said she thinks she forgot her bag at McDonald's. It had her cell phone, MP3 Player, earphones, diary, make-up kit, and her wallet (with only a little bit of money) . She said it was ok, and didn't bother to go get it. (Me and my other friend are planning to go get it and give it to her by the end of today as a surprise though.)

'Kay, isn't that weird? Well, it was. Sorry for stalling, and let's get back to the show! Did I update too fast? Or too long? Hmm... But people, tell me which fanfiction I should do after this one! I might do a one-shot while making this, but oh well. I still need an answer. (Go to the very bottom to see everything.) Now for Reviewer Responses! (17 reviews? Awesome!)

**Reviewer Responses: I give no response to ones who have not reviewed, (EHEM STORY ALERTERS)**

**lemonorangevanillaraindrops: **Mmhph, where'd you buy these cookies? They are DEE-LISH-US! Yeah, anywho, that chapter confused me too. I was half asleep. Thanks for being the only one who voted. :) FFVII is yer vote? Kay then! TifaXReno...? I'll think about it. But Yuffie is awesome. Plus, I stalked you. I now know everything! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT STOPPED ALL THOSE GIRL SCOUTS FROM SELLING ME COOKIES!

**youtubesam: **Wow, you MADE MY DAY! :D You: FAVORTIED, REVIEWED, STORY ALERTED, and FAVORITED AUTHOR! Yoo arr ah mayz eeng! (You are amazing!) I'm so glad you laughed! I smiled and laughed whe I read that you laughed when you read this story and so you wrote it on a revie- Okayy I really don't get myself now. THANKS THOUGH! (I stalked you too. Do you have a youtube? Cuz you know, you're youtubesam...)

**ayame028: **Teehee poor Rukia... don't you worry, things will get worse, :)

**falconrukichiki: **World, did you hear that? This person likes my chapter! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU (I copied and pasted that)

Keigo: Um..I think you should start the story now.

101: Don't rush me!

Keigo: No, cereally. (points) *Angry mob with pitchforks*

Keigo: (faints)

101: OKAY I'LL START JUST DON'T HURT ME OR YOU'LL NEVER GET THE STORY!

Angry Mob: (puts away pitchforks)

101: Good! Sorry, let's go.

* * *

_Recap_

_Oh crud...Oh crud..Somebody help me..._

**Chapter Five**

**Rukia's POV**

I woke up with a start in a closet. Hmm.. strange.. this wasn't my closet. Ugh, what the-? My throat hurt badly. It felt like I had been suffocated. Funny, I didn't remember anything from yesterday. Since it was dark I felt around for a light switch or a door handle. ...AHA! Door handle found! I pushed it open and saw Ichigo talking to something. He was holding it up, and...it was a doll? It looked like a bear..or a lion...Wait-why am I here? Is this Ichigo's room? Why is Ichigo playing with a doll? Hehehehe...Ichigo... Sixteen year old... Playing with dolls... Heheheheheeheeeheeee... Mmmhh...

"!" Whoops. I let that one out. Ichigo turned around with a weird look on his face.

"Ah- R-rukia! You've woken up.." Ichigo went over to pat me on the back. Oh woo, this was hilarious! I shoulda caught it on camera.

"!"

"What?"

"Oh, oh, ehehehe!" I can't stop..

"What's so funny?" He tightened his grip on the stuffed animal.

"Y-HAHAH! Y-you- pshh! YOU HA-HARHAR- YOU HAVE- (wheeze) YOU PLAY WITH-!" This was getting annoying. Whoa, I'm crying! Because I'm laughing?

"YOUPLAYWITHSTUFFEDANIMALS!" I finally managed to say.

"Wha-WHAT?" Ichigo's voiced cracked. I could tell. But I COULDN'T stop laughing. So, i pointed at the doll.

"Huh? Oh this isn't a doll!" he yelled. "It's alive! It can talk and see me and stuff! IT understand ME!"

"OKAY!" I said in a dufus voice.

"ERGH!" Ichigo palmed himself. But wait, why am I..

"Oi, Ichigo, why am I here?"

"I'll only tell if you say that you believe that Kon's alive." Stubborn.

"Oh, so it's named Kon?"

"JUST SAY IT! WITH MEANING!" Definition of immaturity: Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kay fine! 'KKKOOONNN' is aliivvveee" I said, using airquotes.

"HEY! I SAID WITH MEANING!"

"No."

"YES"

"No."

"YES!" I sighed.

"Fine, Kon is alive. (cough) andfake."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Just tell me why I'm here and let me leave!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay." Ichigo sat down on his chair. "You got knocked out yesterday after getting crushed by...umm..yeah, so I brang you here, so you can recover."

"YESTERDAY? Oh, **** **(A/N: Fill it in with whatever you like) **What is Byakuya gonna say?" I panicked.

"You mean that old man?" Ichigo asked me. I glared at him.

"I-I mean brother!" He corrected.

"Yeah!"

"Well, he saw us leave. And he was with a tiny, white-haired, old midget like you," Ichigo said. I death glared at him.

"I-I mean NOT LIKE YOU!"

"His name is Hitsugaya!" I yelled. I had respect for him. He was a bit...small...like me, so we shared the same pain. He was also like a brother to me, and great friends and business partners with my brother, who is a head manager of Soul Society: A Place Like Heaven.

"Hehehe... Hitsu-GAY-a..." Ichigo giggled. I smacked the back of his head.

"Stop giggling like a fifth grader and show some respect!" I yelled.

"OKAY, YES M'AAM!" Ichigo saluted and stiffened into a statue.

"Loosen up, weirdo," I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I remember what happened yesterday.

_"Group hug!" Yeah..That was Keigo..and then I got choked. Then Renji asked what we were doing...What were we doing.. Oh,yes! He hid from Byakuya and he hit me so he tried to lick my bruised lip or something... Then he explained something...What did he explain?_

"Ichigo?"

"What?"

"What did you say when I was dying? Like, to Renji and Shuuhei and all my friends?" He started to chuckle. Then he smirked.

"I'll tell you-"

"TELL ME!"

"I'll tell y-"

"TELL ME!"

"I'll tell yo-"

"TELL ME!" **(A/N: This seems like de ja vu. I guess that's what happens when you're under pressure, nervous, anxious, or wanting to know)**

"Okay, I'm telling you!" Ichigo yelled. "Well actually...I'll tell you. IF"

"IF what?" I'm scared..

"BE QUIET! (ehem) IF..you give me a lil' kiss."

"Wha-? I'm leaving!" I headed for the door. Whoops- closet. Next door. Ichigo jumped in front of it.

"Nuh uh uhh..." Ichigo smiled. He reminded me of a scary movie I watched. Chuckee. Or was it The Grudge?

Ichigo leaned forward and puckered his lips.

Oh no... What am I gonna do?

* * *

Aaaaand, that's it! For now atleast. Read my one-shot! It's FFVII, and it's really bad, but oh well. It's Rated T for Turks. It might be a one-shot, depends on the reviews.

Keigo: But still read this one, I mean, this is the one with me in it :DDDDD

101: *Throws cookie jar at Keigo* Well actually you do have a point there... Soooooo...

**Talking Shoe**

101: hello, this is animeluver101, with Kenpachi today! may i call you...ken?

Kenpachi: No.

101:...uhh

Keigo: OH COME ON YOU'RE RUINING THE FUN!

Kenpachi : *glares*

Keigo: Nevermind...

101: Then can we call you KenKen?

Keigo: Yeah, KenKen!

Kenpachi: No.

Keigo: WHAT? C'mon, you gotta have a nickname, I mean, I'm Anno Ying! Rukia's Cheeky and Ichi's IchiIchiGoGo, and animeluver101 is one oh one-

101: ...Keigo...shuttup...

Keigo: Huh? What? (turns)

Kenpachi: (sharpening sword)

Keigo: ...! (runs)

Kenpachi: (chases)

101: 0_0 urmmmmhh...That's it for Talking Shoe..

Please Review...

Pretty please...

I worked hard on this...

And read my other fic...

And invite me on tinerme, I'm abarai rukia

And vote for a multi-chappie! (I changed it a bit)

A) Vocaloid (something with Luka)

B) Vampire Knight (ShikiXRima)

C) Katekyo Hitman Reborn (something with Chrome)

D) Fruits Basket (TohruXKyo)

E) Other

THANKSIES FOR READINGS! BYEBI!


	6. Dream

Hey...SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I GOT CAUGHT UP IN SCHOOL WORK AND YAAA...Oh, and I got some really great news down by the talking shoe. Anyways, today, I feel like...making a bunches of GRAPES happen. ;)

Great

Review-able

Amazingg

Perfect

Eligible

Stuff

Muahahahahahaa...they might be great to me though...Oh well, my sixth sense of humor is dropping now :( so you'll have to deal with it.

**Reviewer Responses but since 101 is busy directing the actors who haven't memorized their lines, Keigo will be responding.**

**sayap hitam: **Hiiiiii, I'm Keeiiiiggoooo. :P Sooooo,, did you know I like Vampire Knight? I'm not supposed to because I work on Bleach and stuff and I am a billionaire, so... (101: NO YER NOT) Yes I am!

**Mel: **Yes, I know, animeluver101 is very funny, but I am better, and Tite Kubo is waayyy better.

**youtubesam: **Ooooh, I'd like to watch a video that you'd made! Thanks for the review, if 101's happy, I'm happy, and If I'm happy, Kon's happy, and if Kon's happy, you're happy, 101's happy, and (101: SHADDUP!) ok, ok, ok!

**XxVictoriaMidNightMoonxX: **Hahahaha, you're funnyyy...sorry for short chappie, and cliffy, but thanksies for the vote.

**Misaki4everdead: **Ninjas? I finally get my day on the beach and then suddenly...SAND NINJAS? Ugh, I don't deserve thissss! (101: uhmm yeah you do)

**Blueberry Absinth: **Hilariousness comes in handy!

**lemonorangevanillaraindrops: **All of my friends say: "My Aunt Suzie's or my Grandma Ruth's homemade cookies." I say "Lemonorangevanillaraindrops' virtually-made cookies! Teeeheeheeehee! (101: Gosh, Keigo, you're so girly!) Hey! (101: A vote for VK, and a vote for...Fruits Basket! thanks)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. THAT'S WHY I'M NOT FAMOUS! :(((( But i am to you...right?...RIGHT? x-0

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Ichigo's POV**

I started to pucker my lips. Rukia was going to kiss me. And apologize for making fun of Kon. I moved closer...closer...closed my eyes...I could feel the heat off from Rukia's red face and felt her breath. I could hear her stutter and say my name. I touched her cheek, and I felt her jump a bit. I laughed quietly and moved closer...

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

Close- _**BLTTHHWWWWWWWWWWW...pewng! **_What the fu-? DID I JUST FART? I sniffed the air. WHOA, OUT OF ALL THE WAYS YOU CAN RUIN A MOMENT, THIS ONE? Rukia was red-faced and laughing her head off. I had to think of an excuse, fast.

"H-Hey, Rukia, w-why'da f-fart?" I asked.

"I didn't! HAHAHAHAHA, this has b-been really fu-funny..hehehe," Rukia laughed. "First I find you playing with stuffed animals, and then when you try to kiss me, YOU FART! Ahahahahahahaaa!" Score one for Rukia. This was embarrasing. Suddenly, Rukia covered her nose and started coughing.

"Rukia?" I rushed over to her.

"What'd you eat?" She coughed. I paused to think.

"I ate some eggs, a burrito from Taco Bell.."

"THAT WAS RETORICAL! HELP ME!" Rukia shouted. While coughing. I didn't know my farts were THAT bad. I rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Pssst, Ichigo, I think there is a maniacal freak stalking us and writing everything we say on the computer for reviewers to read..." my dad whispered to me from behind the counter.

"Uhm, cool!" I kicked him aside and grabbed a glass and filled it up with water.

"ICHIGO? WHY ARE YOU FATHER-ABUSING MEEe?" my dad cried. I ignored him and ran up back to my room.

"Rukia, drink!" She shook her head, no. "This isn't a time to flirt with me, Rukia!" She tried to kick me, but ended up coughing. I quickly opened her mouth while she was coughing, and poured some down her throat. I could hear her gulp.

"Ok, Rukia, are you feeling good?" Pause. COUGH!

"Ichigo, is there anything happening in there? I hear you coughing!" I heard my little sisters shout from the other side of the door. Uh oh. I needed to make Rukia stop the coughing!

"COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH!~ WHEEZE SPUTTER ~ COUGH COUGH!" Rukia wasn't doing so good. I had no choice. I pressed my lips against hers, and felt her struggle. She tried to cough, but I wouldn't let her.

"Mmmph!" I said, and heard the footsteps walk away from my door. I stopped kissing Rukia and looked at her. Wide-eyed, pale, and messy hair, I swore I saw her smile. At least a little bit. It was there. I swore it was.

* * *

Oooooooohhh, why do I always leave you with cliffhangers? IDK. MAYBE I WANT YOU TO REVIEW... Well we all learned one lesson. To make Ichigo Kurosaki kiss you, all you have to do is make him fart, laugh,and start coughing.

Orihime: *COUGH COUGH* HEELP!

Keigo: OKAY!

Orihime: No, not you!

Keigo: D:

101: Hahah, today's Talk Shoe guest is Orihime Inoue!

Orihime: Yay! :D

Keigo: Yep.

Orihime: So...What was the good news?

101: Kay. You guys sent your votes in for the new story after this one thingy. Now, I've counted them in. I've found the idea. I've-

Keigo: (clings onto Orihime) This is dramatically-scary!

Orihime: *whacks*

101: umm..yeah. VAMPIRE KNIGHT WON!

Audience: (pause..) !

101: This is what I have in mind for it:

Probably titled Secondary Characters... Mainly about Shiki and Rima, with KainXRuka, the love triangle between Kaname and Yuuki and Zero, it's gonna have Truth or Dare, visiting somewhere on "vacation" (an invitation from ANNONYMOUS! It's gonna be OC and BADDD), kinda horror and humor...And Romaceeeee..Rated...T?

I will take suggestions!

I was also thinking about having more interaction between me and you readers. Sooo, I'm wondering if you guys would like to create your OC of your choice, and whoever's the best, will be in a story! :D

Anddd also I've been watching this new anime (its also a manga) called Kaichou-wa Maid sama! and it's reallyyy good, just if you wanna watch something new.

Sorry to keep you guys waiting!

Review-

Chrome: Eh?

101: HEY, YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, YOU BELONG IN KHR!

Chrome: e-eh sorry...

Hibari: Don't insult her, or i'll bite you to death! (both leaves)

101, Orihime, and Keigo, and Kon: What the hell was that about? Anywho...

Reivew

Review

And

I

SHALL

update!

I love ya,

-animeluver101


	7. Meet and Greet

Uhmmmm...You guys there? Ahahahaaaa anyways, I'm being a baddd writer because there are like, REALLY short chapters that I'm giving you. It's like sharing a chocolate bar with you, except biting off a humungous piece with saliva and then giving you the incredibly small piece. Yeah. DISGUSTING. So, this time I'ma give you an extra long chocolate bar.

But, today is Labor Day, and y'all are prob. on vacation, so this is for all of you people who aren't on vacation, who has nothing to do and is on the computer, bored. Like me, except I have a sprained ankle. Bleh :( ON WITH THIS MADNESS!

**Reviewer Responses**

**ayame028: **thanks, the funny moment was based on a school field trip in grade school. We were sitting down around a campfire (it was an overnight trip), and we heard this humungous fart. Immediatly after the long, disgusting fart ended, a boy stood up, like IMMEDIATLY, stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs, red-faced, "I DIDN'T DO IT!" Whata liar.

**falkonrukichiki: **FART goes the weasle... yeah, I just HAD to add that in there. My humortality (yes, humortality) is disappearing, so I had to, or else I would have to change the thingy from Romance/Humor, to Romance/Failure. So, yeah.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH BUT I DO OWN THIS FANFIC AND A BOTTLE OF BLEACH FOR LAUNDRY! :D SUCCESS

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Ichigo's POV**

I shot up from my bed. Whew, good! That was just a dream. But, it was also bad. Like, you know, would've kissed Rukia, but then I would've...yeeeah. Y'know how sometimes bad stuff happen but the good stuff happen too and so you want like it to happen, but not to happen...NEVER MIND. I snoozed my alarm clock and stared at the calendar. It was August, and it was only 4 more days until school started...i think. I soon heard my dad yell "ICHIGGOOOOOO!" and so, i changed into my clothes. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. On the kitchen table was a lonely plate of pancakes and a glass a milk.

"Oh, Ichigo, I have to go run some errands, so keep the house tidy!" My dad was in his swimming trunks and had no shirt on. On his belly, a smiley face was drawn.

"Dad, don't go out like that. You're gonna embarrass yourself!" I yelled.

"Hah! As if! ALL THE KIDS ARE DOING IT!" My dad just grinned and ran out the door. Sometimes I feel bad for him. I started to eat my pancakes, when suddenly the door burst open, and my dad came running in while yelling, "I FORGOT TO WEAR SHIRT AND PANTS!" I sighed. When my dad was ready to go back outside, in CLOTHES, he told me, "Hey, Ichigo, can you take the girls to their Middle School Orientation? It's gonna be their first year in Junior High, so yes! It starts at 2:00 P.M.!" I looked at the time. It was...12:56. I finished eating, washed, and stared out my bedroom window, waiting for my sisters to get ready. As I was looking out the window, I saw Rukia walk out of her house and went to get her mail in her mailbox. Hmmm, she was wearing a yellow dress,so if i scoot this way, I might see her- aha! Yes, I can see her bra... Whatthe? Is that Chappie the Bunny on her bra? Hah! Looks like it.

Rukia turned to look at my window, and realized I was staring at her. I opened my window.

"Hey, hey, hey! WHAZZUP, RUKIA-" _Thwack! _What the? She had thrown the rolled-up newspaper at my face.

"OW! Yeesh, Rukia!" I closed my window, and watched her stick out her tongue. Then, she went back inside. Hmph. Attitude. But, that's interesting. My type of girl...

"Ichi-nii-san!" **(A/N: It's pretty cool how you can call him Ichi-nii-san, when it also means: 1,2,3) **my sisters yelled in unison. "We're ready~!" I grabbed my keys, and left the house.

**Rukia's POV**

Ugh! That stupid Ichigo was peeking at me! Idiot. I threw all the magazines over my shoulder and the important business mail in one pile for Byakuya, the greetings from friends in another pile (one of them was from Hitsugaya who lives across from us, saying that he got a new phone), and all the stuff for me (school reminders, magazines, etc.) in another pile. Then, I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a yellow dress with a flower. I realized I could see my bra. My Chappie bra. My eyes widened and I flushed red. _ICHIGO COULD'VE BEEN LOOKING AT THAT! _OH CRUD! I quickly changed into a T-Shirt and jeans and made sure nothing showed. After that, I got ready to babysit- well, not babysit, but take my neighbor, Kenpachi's little daughter to her middle school orientation. It's her first year there y'know.

I straightened my hair, and walked out of my house and knocked at Kenpachi's. The door opened in a split second, and Kenpachi was standing in front of me with a humungous sword, ready to hit me. Wait- WHAT?

"A-AH!" I shrieked.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry, Rukia, umm, I was just, ahmmm, waiting for someone. Yeeah. Here, take Yachiru, and if you make ONE scratch on her, I will- uhm...be mad..." Mr. Kenpachi hid his big ol' sword behind his back and closed the door.

"Uhm, okay then, Yachiru. Sorry to be rude, but, is your dad feeling ok?" I asked taking her hand.

"Nope! Never was!" Yachiru chirped, and started to skip. I followed her, hand in hand. She stopped.

"Where's your car?" she asked me.

"Huh? Oh, I don't have one yet," I told her, slightly embarrassed.

"So, we're gonna walk there?" Yachiru gasped. But, at that moment, Ichigo's garage opened, and this cool Cadillac came strolling out. Whoa.

"OOH, OOH, RUKIAA! CAN WE RIDE THAT CAR?" Yachiru started to jump up and down.

"A-as much as I want to, we can't just hitch-hike on randome people's cars-" the car stopped in front of us.

"Hey, y'all need a ride?" Ichigo asked.

"E-eh..." Oh, my.

"OFCOURSETHANKYOU! OPENTHEDOOR!" Yachiru yelled and jumped into his car.

"Yachiru! Your manners! And do not step in there, we are not going with him!"

"Whyyyyyy?" Yachiru asked, about to cry. The girls next to her, probably Ichigo's sisters, looked at me innocently. Even the one with the black hair that looked evil.

"Yeah, Rukia, are you trying to spoil the fun?" Ichigo added.

"OH SHADDUP!" I yelled. Opening the car door, I sat next to the drivers seat and slammed the door shut. "DRIVE!" I commanded. Then, the car started to move.

"Why'd you change clothes? I liked the other dress better," Ichigo smirked. I flicked him and slumped down the seat. The rest of the ride was a quiet ride, except for the part with Yachiru and the other girls. ("My daddy owns a big sword!" "Ooohhh! Cool!) When we reached the school, Ichigo parked.

"Guess what? We're here!" Ichigo yelled.

"I can see that!" I said, and climbed outta the car, and helped Yachiru out. We started to walk in and then one of Yachiru's friends ran up to her.

"Hiiii Yachiru!"

"Hiiii Nel!" Nel pointed to me and Ichigo.

"Are those your parents? If they are, they make a cute couple!" I swallowed hard.

"N-NO! W-WE ARE NOT IN ANY W-WAY REL-RELATED TO EACHOTHER!" I said, kinda loudly.

"Oh. Well you look like it!" Nel giggled. And Ichigo put his arm around me.

"We're not married, but we are in deep intamacy," he said. I stomped on his foot. Then, I caught a sight of orange hair.

"Orihime?" I asked. She turned around.

"RUKIA?" she ran and hugged me. Owwwww.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in OH SO LONG!" She yelled in my ear. Didn't she see me yesterday?

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"AHAHAHA! I could ask the same thing. I'm here to take care of Nel-chan-chan with Ulqiourra!" Then, Ichigo burst out laughing from behind me.

"CHAN-CHAN! OOOOHHH HAHAHAAH, RUKIA-CHAN-CHAN!" That earned him acouple stares.

"Oh, cut it out!" I shrieked. Inoue gasped.

"Oooooohhh! Kurosaki-kun, why are you here? With Rukia? Don't tell me, are you two actually in love?"

"Ye-" I slapped my hand lazily on his mouth.

"NO."

"E-eh..Okay then. You sure do seem like it. He's always with you wherever you go! It seems like he cares a lot about you," Inoue said.

"That's a definition of a stalker," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, then. Seeya! I gotta go find Ulquiorra and Momo!" Momo? Hinamori Momo?

"Hinamori? Where?" She was like a sister, a really good sister.

"Oiiii! Rukia!" I saw her waving her hand at me. She ran towards me and hugged me. Good thing she doesn't have big breasts to harrass me with.

"Oh, gosh, I've missed you soo much!" I cried.

"Me too!" Then, she stopped.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Hinamori asked.

"Who?" she was pointing at...(sigh) Ichigo. (shudder)

"Why, yes, I am!" Ichigo said. WHAT?

"NO YER NOT!" I yelled. That earned me a couple stares.

"Aw, don't deny it, it hurts!" Ichigo pushed me a bit, playfully. I pushed him hard back.

"Hey!" he whined.

"Bye!" I turned away from him. Then, felt two arms snake their way around my waist. His hand landed on my shoulder. I felt his hot breath.

"I'm sorry, Rukia." Huh_? He says my name so sexily_... Wait- what am I thinking?

"AAAAAAHHH! SO CUTEEE!" Momo squealed. That earned her a couple stares. Damn, people might think we're crazy now. I sighed and changed the subject.

"What're you doing here?"

"I came her with Orihime and Ulquiorra to take care of Nel. I heard you would be here so..yeah," she said, shyly. She was really cute when she did that. All the boys around would stare at her and drool. I couldn't help but turn my head at Ichigo. I didn't mean to, it was just a coincidence or something, promise! But, when I turned my head, Ichigo looked bored. No interest in her. At all. 0%. Wow. He looked at me.

"Jealous?" EXCUSE ME?

"Of course not!" I stomped off, grabbing Yachiru, Ichigo's sisters, Hinamori, and Orihime. I found Ulquiorra on the way, and picked him up, too. ("Rukia? Why are you here-AHH! Rukia! I knew it! You were a killer sent by Yoda!" "Oh, please, shut up!")

I kept on walking and walking, grabbing flyers randomly from the clubs, and getting textbooks, lockers...

"Are you ok? I mean, after that hot guy, you were a mess." Momo looked at me, worried.

"I'm fine," I said and kept walking.

**Ichigo's POV**

I watched as she stormed away. Hot head. Literally. Hmm. She can do the sister-sitting for me. I'll just got the car or something. I was about to leave the school, when some one tapped me on the back.

"Huh?" I turned around. There stood Renji- I think, and Shoe-hay or something.

"You're that guy who's _friends _with Rukia, right?" Renji asked. I nodded, proudly.

"Yeeeah. We need to talk," he motioned his finger towards me, and pulled me away.

* * *

AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA! I finished this chapter! AND I MADE IT KINDA NOT REALLY LONG! :DDDDD

Keigo: I think she's high...T_T

101: OF CRUOSE IM NOT! _ :DDD

Kon: I'm sorry, but we can't have Talking Shoe today, because everybody's on vacation. (;_;)

Talking Shoe guest: YESSS \(^_^)/

101: T_T I just watched Spirited Away, and the first few episodes of Death Note. Dang, that's scary. But I love scary. Not like love scary until you're all blood and gore, but...okayish scary.

Keigo: HAVE YOU SEEN THE COLORING SKETCHBOOK THING WHATEVER THEY'RE CALLED FROM BLEACH?

Rukia: Yes, I got a big Chappie! :D I wonder what Renji was gonna get me.

Renji: (in corner sobbing)

101: ...Uhmm yeah. REVIEW! I'm expecting a lot! I stayed up late doing thisss! (hiss)

Keigo: No wonder she's so high..

101: BLEHARGH! I'm not updating until I get a satisfied result of reviews!

BYE!


	8. Middle School

OH. MY. KON. PLEASE. DON'T. KILL. ME! I am so so so so oh-so sorry that I didn't update in so long! I got caught up in SCHOOL! I've already had like, 864586341350135135 tests (exaggerating) and my ex keeps on coming up to me and saying "I love you~!" to me! I almost hit him. 0_0

Keigo: Who cares about your friggin personal life?

101: Everyone does! So shattap!

Keigo: MAKE ME!

101: ...Just...just...just shutup!

Keigo: Weeelll I'm not gonna because I'm doing the disclaimer! HA!

Disclaimer by Keigo: animeluver101 doesn't own Bleach!

101: Hahaha~ you're such a loser!

**Reviewer Responses**

**Everlastingsakura- **thanks! C: I was trying to aim for the funny for now, and then the romance in between and later! :D

**mrsbeiber- **Heh...And of course I'll add some HitsuHina if you want maybe in the next chapter, Mrs. _Beiber. _

**lemonorangevanilladrops- **OH I'M SORRY. DIDN'T KNOW I WAS WRITING 'RAIN'. WOOPS. THE LLAMA DIDDIT. SOWEE. teehee i said sowwee.

**falconrukichi- **Do you realize how much I love you? YOU REVIEWED ON EVERY CHAPPIE! :DDDD WHOA. I just realized 'Chappie' is in Bleach! Cool!

**ayame028- **Renji is personally my FAVORITE character...ish... (Keigo is #1 in my heart..JK) (Keigo: O_O)

**OmgItsPocky- **Haaaa~ i updated BEFORE you! I am OH-SO COOLL! BEAT THAT! TEEEHEEEHEEEE! -BELIEVE IT!- lolol but seriously you should update too. 0.0

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Recap  
"You're that guy who's _friends_ with Rukia, right?" Renji asked. I nodded, proudly._

_"Yeeeah. We need to talk," he motioned his finger towards me, and pulled me away._

**Ichigo's POV**

Uh-oh. What the hell is happening?

"Red pineapple hair, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I asked, politely. That bastardly thing and his side-kick were pulling me out of the building and into the backyard of it.

"Shut up, strawberry!" That bastard replied.

"PINEAPPLE!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"PINE-APP-LE!"

"STRAW-BEAR-E!"

"P-I-N-E-A-P-"

"SHUT UP, CHEERLEADERS!" the other guy said. I forgot his name already. Damn, my arms are getting tired.

"Hey, can I take a piss?" I asked.

"Yes," Pineapple replied, not letting go of my wrist. ...

"Soooo, can I pee?" I asked again.

"I said yes," Pineapple replied...again.

"Umm...I need to pee."

"Renji said yes," The other guy said. Oh, so Pineapple is Renji...

"Then, LET GO!" Idiots!

"Why? Be a man and pee in yer pants!"

"What? You're the one to talk! You guys were holding my hand the whole time!" I yelled.

"I wasn't holding your hand!" Renji screeched. Like a girl...

"What do you want anyways?" This was getting annoying. Renji took a deep breath and gulped. He kept on doing that for about...a long time. Finally, the other guy spoke up.

"He wants to know what you have to do with R-Rukia. Like h-her relationship status," he said. Rukia? Why?

"Why?" I wondered outloud.

"Because he's a jealous frea-"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, HISAGI!" Whoa. His face color blends with his hair. Red. He faced me. "So, wh-what do you have to do with her?" I shrugged.

"Why do you wanna know?" Silence. Did I say something?

"Because he's her ex-boyfriend," Hisagi mumbled, gloomily. What's up with him?

"What he said." Renji pointed to Hisagi.

"What did he say?" I wasn't exactly listening, I was hearing.

"He said I was her ex-boyfriend," he said.

"You? Are Rukia's boyfriend?"

"WAS Rukia's boyfriend." That kinda bothered me. Although she was just my target, it still disturbed me. Dunno why.

"I know, he isn't really cut out to be her boyfriend.." Hisagi muttered. HAHA.

"I agree, I mean look at his EYEBROWS!" I teased.

"YOU," Renji pointed at Hisagi, "SHUT UP. YOU," he pointed at me. "ANSWER THE QUESTION."

"What question?" I was confused.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT QUESTION?' THE QUESTION!" Dang, this guy has anger issues. Then it hit me. He had claustrophobia!

"Do you have claustrophobia?" I asked.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU IDIOT!" he yelled. That wasn't completly random! Was it?

"Ugh. Am I the only smart one here?" Hisagi said that.

"I'M THE SMART ONE!" Renji and I said at the same time. I was just first. We both glared at eachother.

"Immature," Hisagi mumbled and said something about Rukia liking mature people. This is annoying.

**Rukia's POV**

Ichigo was gone for a pretty long time. I'm starting to get worried. Wait what? Me? WORRIED? Ohhhh, no! hahaahaaaaaa, yeah right! Worrying over Ichigo? NO WAYYYY!

"Rukia, are you allright?" Hinamori touched my shoulder. "You're twitching."

"Yeah, you look like Ichigo when he looks at Dad," one of Ichigo's little sisters remarked. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigoo... UGH! I NEED TO FIND THAT BASTARD! I ran off, in search of Ichigo. It's not like I care. He has the keys to his car to go home. Yeah. That's the reason. I soon heard my friends yelling after me. They were slower than me, except for Momo, because we played sports, while they didn't.

"Ruukiiiaaa! Wh-What (pant) Are you duh-doinnnn'?" I heard Orihime ask. I didn't answer. I ran around the parking lot, scaring a few elders.

"Rukia (pant pant pant) are you ok? Where are we going?" Hinamori caught up to me.

"Ichigo," I simply answered. Wait, why am I being so frikkin obsessive over him? Hinamori raised her eyebrows.

"N-not Ichigo," I corrected. "I meant...Shuuhei!" I nervously laughed. Momo just chuckled and rolled her eyes. Orihime caught up, and before she could ask, we took off running again. We're idiots.

"Let's try the back..." Hinamori suggested. I nodded, and we ran.

**Ichigo's POV**

While we were arguing, I started to hear footsteps. And girls. GIRLS. Renji and Hisagi seemed to notice too because they turned around. Soon, a small girl with a bun came into view...and...Rukia? I swear, she looked straight at me! She was about to run to me, I bet to confess her feelings to me, when suddenly she switched direction, into..Hisagi?

"Ichig-HISAGI!" she yelled and hugged him. HUGGED? WHAT IS SHE DOING? WAIT-Ohhh, I see. She's doing the jealousy/hard-to-get thing. Well I can play at that, too.

* * *

That is it for today! Welp, gotta go, it's past midnight and I haven't changed to pajamas yet D: SO, now talking shoe today, I'm TIRED.

Kiego and Kon: :'(

BYE!

REVIEWWWW


	9. High School

HI! So I decided to update quickly, so what? You gotta problem wit dat? 'Course you do. Dude, we're like besties, duh. :P Sorreh, I'm in hyper mode/Hollow mode (hahaha...not funny?) so I figured I would type fast and think quicker so I can get this over with- I MEAN...i love you. ^^''

Keigo: Why am I here? =_=

101: Oh, please. You're just trying to act like the cool one, again.

Keigo: (tries to ruffle hair to make it look cool and hot) (Fails)

101: You're so weird. Anyways, did you watch Glee last night?

Keigo: YES I LOVE DAT SHOW..not as much as Bleach

101: :D FREE COOKIES TO ALL GLEEKS! W00T!

**Reviewer Responses**

**falconrukichiki: **Hahaha, I'm trying to add a lot of triangles, competition, and pairings in this, so don't kill me if I write: "...and then Rukia married Kiego the end." Well...maybe not, I'll stick to IchiRuki. Ish.

**mrsbeiber: **LOL I don't have too much of a grudge against him. It's just that after I saw him in CSI...O_O Let's stop talking about that... Harhar I might add everyone's favorite, HitsuHina in this! I've never read chapter 423, never seen it. I will take a look at it right now! ..waiting for it to load...I HATE YOU, SLOW COMPUTER- ah~ it loaded! I lovee youuu slow computerr C: Now in reading... READ IT! Oh, did I mention that I would add RangikuXGin? And 423 is...cute. Well, actually...it's PROOF! lol i hate it. JK JK! I'll add it to another chapter.

**ayame028: **Just wait and seeeee... ;) I like Renji too :D He's pretty cool, if only those eyebrows...How could anyone groom something like that way? Like when he wakes up: "I'ma brush my teeth and my eye brows...and shampoo my eye brows...and clean my brows, and wash, rinse, comb, brush, disinfect, smoothen, gel, repeat. Oh, yeah and let me tie my hair. (ties lazily)

**XxVictoriaMidNightMoonxX: **NO NOT MAH COOKIEESSS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Keigo: Calm down...) AHHHH! I WILL MAKE THEM CHAPTERS LONGER! (Renji: How about my eye brows?)

**animeluver101: hey, where'd my reviews go?**

Disclamier: animeluver101 doesn't own Bleach or the characters or anything.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Ichigo's POV**

_Yaaawn_. It's been two weeks since Rukia and I's little "game" started. So far, she's...w-winning. She's pretty good, for a girl. Don't get me wrong, I don't love her. She's just a friendly neighbor._ With beautiful eyes... _Wha-NO! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS. _I wish we were something more... _Oh, shut up, Kon! _So you FINALLY realize it was me? _I bet you're confused right now. So, long story short, "Kon" is my Conscience. I know its stupid...But i was born weird! I was born with different personalities, and with a conscience, etc. Dark Ichigo/Hichigo was my other personality while Zangetsu was supposed to be my Inner Parallel thing, but I haven't met him yet. I've met him once, but only so he can make me find a "special box". Loser.

Forget about that, now let's talk about here and now.

Here: My house

Now: Morning of 1st Day of School

Yeah, I kinda feel nervous, not really, more in the mood to tease Rukia. _Why do you wanna tease Rukia? _Huh? Umm..Cause...It..keeps my mind off things? _Neh, that sounded more like a question. _Yeah, h-heh. Um...Because...because...Oh, yes! Her reaction is just funny to watch! That's it! _Suuuurree-_

"Ichigoooooooooo~!" I could hear my dad flopping down the stairs. Crap.

"Oh, oh, ICHIGO! You are growing up SO quickly! I can't believe you're in MIDDLE SCHOOL NOW! You are SUCH a BIG KID!" Right when he was about to embrace me (his hugs are as bad as Rangiku's and Orihime's TOGETHER at the SAME TIME) I extended my arm, so his face would land perfectly on top of it. CRACK! There goes his nose.

"Dad, I'm in High School. Don't embarass me," I said.

"WHY YOU-" my dad plunged at me, outta nowhere. We soon started to...what's the right word...wrestle?

"Hey, you two, cut it out!" Karin interuppted. "You two are gonna embarrass ME!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I'm leaving; I'm gonna pick up Rukia now. Bye," I waved. Wait- what did I just say? Rukia? Pick-up? HUH? Just as I left the house in my car, I saw Rukia come out of her's. She wasn't in a car, and she was walking somewhere.

"RUKIAAAA!" I shouted, rolling down the window. "WHERE'YA GOIN'?" I saw her roll her _beautiful _eyes. Beautiful?

"I'm going to school. DUH!" she hollered. "There's a bus stop near the lake!"

"THERE'S A LAKE?" I didn't know that.

"Why do you think it's called Lakeview?" I shrugged. "OI, RUKIA, DO YOU WANNA RIDE MAH CAR?" I offered, pointing at my car. "No!" She is really stubborn. As she started to walk, I drove my car in sync with her. I stuck my head out the window.

"Ya sure?"

"GO AWAY, ICHIGO!" she yelled, flailing one arm up. Heh. She looks like an idiot when she does that.

"I'll run away if you come with me."

"Shut up!" Time for Plan B.

"Are you Jamaican?" She looked at me.

"No, why?"

"'Cause Jamakin'me CRAZY!" You guessed it, pick up lines. She just sighed.

"Are you a squirrel?"

"What?"

"You're drivin' me nuts! Hey, I think I smell something burning..." Rukia looked around, wide-eyed.

"Oh, nevermind, it's you, you're smokin' HOT!"

"Shut up, Ichigo, just let me get in your car!" she yelled and climbed in. I thought so. The rest of the ride was a quiet ride. So, I started a conversation.

"Sooo,"

"Don't talk to me."

"Umm.."

"Shut your mouth."

"Wha-"

"It's a green light. Go," she pointed at the road. I started driving.

"C'mon, let's talk. It's my first day here. You should be supportive of your boyfriend," I teased.

"I know, but-" WHAT? I could tell the same word went through her mind, because she gagged.

"You think I'm your boyfriend?" I asked. She hit me.

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" That reminded me of the song. I started singing. I got hit for that, too. Soon, we arrived at school, and were sent to the gym to wait until the bell rang. Then we'd go to our 1st period. (We got our schedules at Open House) I followed Rukia to her circle of friends. I recognized some of them like Orihime, Rangiku, and Hinamori...but the rest said the same thing.

"IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

We said different things.

I said: "Yep."

She said: "Shut up."

Then, the annoying bell rang, and we left the gym and to our first period. Let's see...Biology...with Mr. Toshiro. Hitsugaya Toshiro. I remember this guy's name...Nah. S112. That was the room number. So it was in the S Hall...It took me a loong time to find it. I realized Rukia was in my class, and so was that Hinamori girl. She kept staring at Mr. Toshiro, and he stared back. Once he dropped a paper, dodged in front of her, and screamed: "I'LL SAVE YOU!" I can tell that he's obsessed with saving her. Or he's just crazy. The rest of the classes were boring, we just got sign-up sheets, syllabi, and a lot of girls wanted me to call them, so they left their number in my agenda, while other guys gave me a lot of flyers saying "JOIN THE _ TEAM/CLUB!" You see, I was the hot, new guy, and everyone wanted me in their club. Anyways, then came lunch. YESSS! I heard that this school's lunches were really great. Either that, or sarcasm. I got a tray, and tasted a fry. Reallyyy good. HM. I was going to sit with Rukia, when I heard my name being called.

"YO, ICHIGO-DUDEEE!" I turned around. There stood Ichimaru Gin, Tousen Kaname, and Aizen. Behind them were Renji and Shuuhei. "Sit wit' us, man!" So, I did. I got to know them, just today. They're pretty cool, and all of us got popular pretty quick, cause I'm hot.

"So, how're you and Rukia doing?" I heard Gin say. I looked up. He was talking to Renji.

"W-well..um..."

"They broke up!" Shuuhei said a little too happily. I wonder why...?

"AW, THAT'S SAD, MAN! HAHAHAHAAAA" Apparently, Gin doesn't think it's too sad.

"Wait, you two were dating?" I asked. All of them nodded. "Ew" I said a little loudly.

"I TOLD YOU THAT ALREADY, STRAWBERRY!" Renji yelled. I threw a fry at his forehead- wait he didn't have one. It's covered with eyebrows.

"Too bad for you, tomato, though," I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because," I said. "She's my new target."

"YEEEAH, THAT'S MAH MAN!" Gin patted my back, and Renji (and Shuuhei) stood there, mouth opened slightly. Man, this was gonna be a great year.

* * *

Sorry that it's short! I'm tired and I got HW to do! Well, at least I updated! XD OH yeah and here's my NEW summary for the VK Story i'm planning on:

Rima falls in love with a criminal/thief/gangster/murderer, Shiki, while getting accidently spotting him in action. The Secret Agency comes in asking her info and wanting her to join them so they can hunt Shiki down. She agrees because she thinks she can get to see him one more time (BTW Shiki doesn't know WHO the crap she is) . In the agency she meets everyone (as in Cross Academy) and etc.

Do you think it' good? Suggestions?

OH AND BTW, ROCK LEE IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (WINK)


	10. Lunch

Hi! I'm trying to update more, so it would make up for the ridicuously short chapters... ^^'' (and so xXVictoriaMidNightMoonXx won't send her ninjas to get my cookies O_o) But...WHERE DID MAH REVIEWS GOOOO? You evil people aren't giving me my reviews! Lol, JK, but seriously. I thank you people that are actually REVIEWING, but y'all people that just STORY ALERTED should REVIEW! ...if you want. I'm not forcing you to (kinda), but it would really make my day if you reviewed. C:

Keigo: Um yeah sure...

101: PS I'm kinda having a writer's block, so I might have a sucky chapter...

Keigo: Yep!

101: YOU SHUT UP!

Keigo: O_O

**Reviewer Responses**

**xXVictoriaMidNightMoonXx: **NO NINJASSS! Thanks for the reviews, I really hope it was getting good! XD And you're actually pretty great at English! :)

**angelic93: **Yep, Hitsugaya's daily life: 1)Wake up 2)Train 3)Take out random hollows 4)Think of ways he can save Hinamori 5)Save Hinamori 6)Get thanked by Hinamori 7)Lecture Rangiku 8)Sleep

**SinoviVaatell:** Rock Lee! LOL. But what does that other thing say? I can't really make it out :S " WTYUXTAPOSICION"

**ayame028: **I love pick-up lines. ;P I've never actually used them before...Well I guess I have once. It didn't work out so well... (Me: Hey, Keigo! When I saw you, I thought I saw the sun rise! Keigo: Are you insulting my rear end? Me: O_O'')

**mrsbeiber: **GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I like PuckXQuinn, BrittanyXMike, WillXEmma, TinaXArtie, etc. I don't like Kurt or Rachel. They're annoying T_T

Thanks, reviewers. You guys rock! Rock LEE! LOL, no. PS there will be LOTS of love triangles in this story, so there'll be a lot of pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't Bleach. :C Or Rock Lee/anyone. :C Or pudding :C

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Rukia's POV**

I happily munched on my tuna sandwich, which was very juicy and yummy. Byakuya made it for me. It tasted gooood. Orihime, Rangiku, Hinamori, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, and some other girls were eating lunch with me, currently talking about relationship statuses. All of them, which were single, were talking about how they had crushes on people, etc.

"Who do you like, Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

"Me? I think I might like that new kid...What's his face...Ichigo-kun!" I looked up.

"Ichigo?" I felt something weird in my tummy. It felt like it was twisting and turning in circles for some reason. Probably because I hate Ichigo so much. I think...

"Yeah. He's pretty hot. He even has his own fanclub!" she exclaimed. "But I hope we have that kind of relationship, you know, how like the playboy gets the random girls and have 'it' with them, and then I come along and the fall in love with me. We probably are going to have one like that." My stomach didn't feel so good. I could feel Hinamori looking at me. Then, she mumbled something; she said it so fast! She could consider being a rapper because I could barely make it out! (she was next to me)

"That's more like Ichigo's and Rukia's relationship currently..." I felt a surge a happiness rush through me. I mean- HORROR!

"What did you say?" Tatsuki asked loudly. _Very _loudly.

"N-nothing!" she replied, covering her face in defense. I blinked.

"Sureee. Anyways, who do you like?" Tatsuki aske Momo.

"Weell... I don't like anyone," she lied. She _obviously _liked the H-I-S-T-U-G-A-Y-fill-in-the-blank guy. Then she added, "But I like Aizen. And I'm pretty sure Kira likes me." That was true.

"Orihime?"

"Mmmhh... I'm a bit embarrassed..." Inoue said.

"Spit it out!" a girl said.

"Ishida...or maybe Ulquiorra...but I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled, shyly. Heh. She liked two guys.

"Aww! Ishida's so cute!" Rangiku squealed. Orihime looked up, looking evil.

"J-just kidding..." Rangiku shrunk back into her corner.

"Well, who do you like, Rangiku?" I asked, munching on a juicy carrot, putting my sandwich down.

"Hahaha...I don't know. 's pretty cool, but he's tiny! I could sit on him!" she giggled. **(A/N: Don't worry, I'm a 99% RangikuXGin fan!)**

I swear, Hinamori was about to cry. I changed the subject.

"You, Soi Fon?"

"Me? I-I like...somebody special, somebody who tutored me with math when I needed help with it, somebody I look up to, somebody I truly love..." Soi Fon went on and on and on and on and on, with her Shakespear-like poem... "That somebody... is beautiful." Inoue was crying because of how touching the poem was.

"Hmm.. Well, I guess it's my turn. I think that shop-owner, Urahara, is pretty cute," Yoruichi said, breaking the drama. I think Soi Fon's heart broke in two.

"Who do you like, Rukia?" Yoruichi asked me.

"I think she still likes Renji, although you broke up, right?"

"No, I think she likes Shuuhei-san, she hugged him on the Middle School thing!"

"Really?" Rangiku asked. "Wow! You got over Renji quick!" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I have some feelings for Renji. I like Shuuhei as a friend, though," I replied, which was true.

"How about Kurosaki-kun?" Hinamori asked. All eyes were on me now, and Tatsuki was glaring.

"I-I don't care a shit about him, he's my neighbor! And he's a perv! I don't like him at ALL!" I hope that's true. I don't like lying. Kind of.

"Mmh.." Hinamori wasn't believing me. Shit.

"GOOD! For a second there, I thought you were gonna say 'yes'! Oh and BTW, if I were you, I would just play around with Shuuhei and Renji, and see how they react," Tatsuki said.

"Umm..." I looked down. I felt extremely weird. Then, all those bad feelings washed away as soon as I saw my pudding sitting on my lunch tray.

_Ring! _That bell meant lunch was over. Sad face. I didn't get to finish- or start- my pudding! I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Rukia, are you allright? You don't look so good..." I turned around. It was Rangiku.

"O-oh, it's because..." I looked at my pudding. I fell down on my knees, and I could feel my dark aura surround me. I could hear Rangiku backed away.

"D-did I sa-say somethan-I mean something-g wr-ahem-wrong?" she asked, scared. Then, I broke out. My pudding means a lot to me.

"MY PUDDINGGGGGG!" I screeched.

"E-eh, Rukia?" Orihime was obviously scared, too.

"MY POOR PUDDING!" I was making a scene. But, I didn't care. It was my pudding we were talking about! "Oh, noes!" Suddenly, an arm swiped my legs off the ground and caught me in a bridal-style. Then, a DELICOUS spoonful of pudding went in my mouth.

"Hrmpgh?" I looked up. There, in front of me, was a bowl-cut hair-styled, green turtle-neck shirted, bushy eyebrowed boy.

"No worries, young, youthful girl; you WILL, I repeat, WILL, eat this pudding! No matter what!" he yelled. I swallowed my pudding. I was already starting to like this guy. He let me have my pudding. I stared at my savior.

"What's your name?" I got another spoon-ful of pudding.

"I am the youthful 's apprentice, Rock Lee!" he made a genius pose, without dropping me. He had a nice name. Kinda like Bruce Lee.

"Cool," I replied.

"Yes, very youthful," he nodded, giving me more pudding. "Y'know, you remind me of this beautiful pink-haired girl, but she ended up with this scary guy that's hairstyle reminds me of a chicken. **(A/N: Guess who?)** She was very youthful-" Out of the blue, a foot kicked Lee's face, and he went FLYING. Before I fell on the floor, another pair of arms caught me.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled. Why? Because the orange-haired Ichigo Kurosaki caught me.

"Hey, I couldn't have that weirdo get to have you, feed you, AND carry you," he said, smirking. Then, he gave me more pudding. I spat it out.

"Y'know, I could recieve a thank-you!" Ichigo yelled.

"Why would I say 'thank you', idiot?" I yelled right back at him. He sighed, then looked at me.

"You got some pudding on the corner of your mouth," he whispered. Then, he started to bend down, with his tongue slightly out, and boy he looked _hot-_NOT!, and came closer, and closer, and I could feel my cheeks get redder and redder...But then, Ichigo got kicked in the face and I got caught by Hisagi Shuuhei. De ja vu. What is up with guys?

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. Can you put me down?" I hissed.

"Sorry!" he put me down. Then, Ichigo came back.

"What'd you do that for?"

"You were harrassing her!"

"No, that youth-guy was!"

"You were too!" Goodness, guys are idiots!

"Y'know, this is perty funneh," Ichimaru chuckled, standing behind me. I turned around.

"Well, I guess..." This guy makes me feel uncomfortable. Maybe because Byakuya didn't like him. Aizen and Tousen came. I were friends with them.

"You're pretty popular with guys. Midget the Man-magnet," Aizen teased. I hit him.

_Ring! _The bell rang. I was saved by the bell, but I was also late for the next class. And I didn't have an excuse because lunch is an hour long.

"I gotta go, see ya!" I yelled and ran for my locker.

* * *

Hi! I know this was bad, but what the heck? I at least updated :3 and Rock Lee came as a guest appearance :3 And there were mentions of SasuSaku :3 And Ichigo got jealous :3 And Rukia was confused :3 And I set all the couples-ish up :3

Hoped you had fun reading!

**Talking Shoe!**

101: It's been a while, right?

Keigo: Yeeeeah! I feel goooooooooooooooooooooooooood :]

Kon: Guess who today's guest is?

Kiego: The one and onl-

Kon: I TOLD THEM TO GUESS!

Keigo: Fine, fin-

Kon: I DIDN'T ASK YOU!

Kiego: But, I was just-

Kon: SHUT UP!

101: Byakuya?

Kon: NO!

101: Rock Lee?

Kon: NO!

Rock Lee: :'C

101: Then, who?

Kon: Guess!

Keigo: WE ALREADY GUESSED, IDIOT!

Kon: ~sigh~ FINE! IT'S ICHIMARU GIN!

Audience: YAY! (aplause)

101 and Keigo: O_O

Gin: Thank you, thank you, welcome, welcome!

101: U-umm...

Keigo: D-don't k-k-k-k-kill-l-l meh...

Kon: HEY! :D SOOOO...WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE WORD?

Gin: Death... :]

Keigo and 101: :S

Kon: SO. COOL! WHO'S YOUR LOVE INTEREST?

Gin: If I told you, I would have to kill you. :]

Keigo and 101: -faints-

Kon: WHOA~! tHaT's So CoOl!

Gin: Heh. :]

Old Man Yamamoto: You know you look really Asian when you smile

Gin: SHUTUP, OLD MAN! YOU LOOK MORE ASIAN LIKE THAT GRAMPA FROM THAT SHOW ABOUT DRAGON PENISES! (Dragon Balls)

Old Man Yama: T_T

Kon: YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL! ANYWHO, THAT'S IT FOR TODAY, BAI BAI!

101: Are they gone yet?

Kon: Yep

101: Whew, good! I got some news! Kaien is the going to be the guest for the next Talking Shoe, and then Renji, and then idk...

Also, for you IchiRuki fans, I recently found a blog that has all this IchiRuki proof, (INCLUDING MANGA PICTURES! :D)

Check it out! If you want the link, here it is: (I'm trying to make it so it doesn't look like the link or something, and idk how so don't sue meeee)

http

:

/

/

xrukiachanx

.livejournal

.com

After you got that down, you can check out the entries and stuff, but the proof is: (add this to then end of the site)

2008/05/28/

click enter.

It might take a while cuz of all the pics.

Anywho, REVIEW!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND STORY ALERT,

REVIEW!

kthanksbye


	11. Arts of the Language Class

Uhm...

Sorry I'm late. Gah, I got so much homework! It's hard to be in the school musical, and playing volleyball, and trying out for cheerleading, WHILE keeping up my grades. Wish me luck -_-... OH YEAH, and of course, this FF.

Ohh I feel tiredddd.

And I have't updated in OH-SO LONG! Sorry, I lost motivation in the last chapter, and then I totally forgot about the story. Whoops. Oh, and scroll down to the Talking Shoe later. I've got goodies :)

**Reviewer Responses**

**XxVictoriaMidNightMoonxX: **Oh me, oh my. I think I'm gonna die if I don't update! LOL, you're still awesome because you review on everything, so I love you. But don't personally come for my cookies! I lock my house up!

**falconrukichiki: **No, your eyes are PERFECTLY FINE! There he is, ROCK. LEE. How cool is his name? Haha, pudding. That word makes me laugh! XD I'm so immatureee

**LuminemSpeaker: **Yeeeah, Ichigo is funny. Thanks for the review. I see you don't have an account..? Make one, that way it'll be easier to keep on track with fics. C: (That's a really big smile)

**ayame028:** Lol, IchiRuki is cool. I'm starting to enjoy it. _NOTE: WHEN DISLIKING SOMETHING, MAKE A FANFICTION ABOUT IT. IT HELPS. _Uhhhh yeah. How can you not notice SxS? XD It's PRETTY obvious. TEEHEE! ROCK LEE! Hey, that rhymes.

**mrsbeiber: **teehee i ALWAYS spell Beiber wrong. Whoops. And I starting to gleek around in Math. Wasn't pretty. WHOOPS. ("I'm gonna be a peanut allergy.") Harhar, sorry bout the "I like Aizen." I'm trying hard to create DRAMA!

**_I LOVE ALL REVIEWERS. I ONLY KINDA LIKE STORY ALERTERS AND READERS. BE A REVIEWER. IT MAKES YOU ON MY LOVE LIST. _**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, any characters, Rock Lee, mentions of Gai, or stoof. Sorry. If I did, y'all peope reading this would be liking Bleach more because IchiRuki would be having HEAVY HINTS.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Rock Lee's POV**

I remember Gai-sensei telling me to NEVER play around with love. But, right now, I can't help it. That Rukia girl goes perfectly with that Ichigo guy. Their relationship is very youthful. Hm. But, anyways, the bell has rung. Or do you say it like "the bell has rang"? HM. English can be confusing at moments. Like, why doesn't any word rhyme with 'orange'? It would feel left out, and hurt. That really hurts! IT HURTS...SO...MUCH...

"U-uhm... Mister Rock Lee, are you feeling fine? Y-you're crying..." HUH? I looked up. There, stood a teacher that I have not met before, with weird, long nails, and a very...youthful chin.

"I'm feeling youthful, SIR!" I yelled with all my might, wiping away the tears on my face. That startled the teacher.

"Um, well, you must be the new one here, and umm, my name is Mr. Mayuri, and well, I'd like you to sit in the back, in between Miss Kuchiki and Mister Kurosaki. H-heh...Miss Kuchiki and Mister Kurosaki, please...raise your hands," he said. Two people raised their hands. I squinted. Oh, it was the Rukia girl, and Ichigo guy!

"HOW YOUTHFUL!" I giggled-yes, GIGGLED, laugh ALL you want-and strutted over to sit between them. I meekly waved to Rukia and Ichigo, and of course, all the youthful students around me, and sat down. I felt Ichigo glare holes into the side of my neck, and I could tell Rukia had a smile tugging on her lips. I turned towards her, and made my famous good-guy pose, with a thumbs up, and a wink. She giggled.

**Ichigo's POV**

What the..? THIS THING IS IN _MY_ CLASS? MY LANGUAGE ARTS CLASS? I _hate _L.A. and to make it worse, this LEE guy has to be in my class with Rukia? I hope he doesn't sit next to me. I already have Renji on my right. Watching my every move. _Oh, come on, it can't be that bad. _I'm just gonna ignore Kon... I sighed. I had Mr. Mayuri as my L.A. teacher, and what I heard from Gin, was that this teacher, was a creep. It was true, too, because I didn't understand a SHIT he SAID.

"H-hyuck, Meesh Kooch-key, eeyanduh Meester Koorosakhai, plezz...rahs yer hans." **(A/N: If you don't understand what this says, it's Mayuri saying 'H-heh...Miss Kuchiki and Mister Kurosaki, please..raise your hands.' I put it that way because Ichigo can't understand his voice. Same with me XD) **I could barely make it out. But, as I turned to the left, where Rukia was two seats away, I saw her raising her hand. So, I raised my hand, too. Wait, but why is Lee coming this way? And sitting in between us... And waving at me...And Rukia...And everybody else...Wait, did I just see him do a gay pose **(A/N: I have nothing against Rock Lee, or gays. This is Ichigo's POV.) **at Rukia? And she's GIGGLING? Why is he even sitting next to me? Why did he walk over here, sit down, and...Wait...Something's coming...A lightbulb is about to pop outta my head... [Insert loud gasp here]

NO. WAY. _THAT'S _GONNA SIT NEXT TO _ME_? OH HAOGV;IZFDS! I stood up and raised my arm.

"Yeeyass, Meester Koorosakhai-" Mr. Mayuri started to babble.

"NO!" I yelled. This was an important situation.

"W-wah.."

"I do NOT WANNA!" I yelled even louder, pointing at the _youthful _guy next to me.

"Wanna...?" Rukia asked in monotone, resting her beautiful-I MEAN NOT- face on her chin, and staring boredly at me.

"SITTTTT!" Obviously..I think!

"Oh, please, don't be a baby. He won't have cooties," Renji said.

"Whaddya mean '_he_'?" I asked, in a loud voice. Renji rolled his eyes. Rukia did too.

"Seet dowoohn, Meester Koorosakhai. Yoo cahn hondeel eeth. Yoo da mahn!" Mr. Mayuri smiled, pumping his fist in the air. Wait, did I just see that happen? And HEAR that? "You da man?" Fist-pumping? OH. MY. GOSH. I have seen it all. I plopped down in my chair, in defeat, confused. That was scary.

* * *

That was the end. Of this chapter. I know it's short, and it was more of a filler chapter, but bare with me. I'm trying hard, and I gotta go to my friend's house.

Not really a Talking Shoe, more like News Broadcast but...

I'm having another Bleach story. It's basically like a lot of drabbles/one-shots/whatevers, that are a bunch of chats on the internet, with your favorite Bleach stars. (It may be Bleach, not sure. I might change it.) It's more interesting than it seems. TRUST ME. It's inspired by "Facebook Galore" by somebody, I forgot, LOL, but it was great. I enjoyed stuff that are light-hearted funny, with romance a little, and action. I don't like those girly Shugo Chara things. O_o

Anyways, bye, I g2g, and I can't post the new Bleach story because I seriously, GOT TO GO. So...

**SUBSCRIBE TO ME** because then you'll be able to stalk my profile...

**STORY ALERT **because it'll be worth it and you won't miss one single chapter.

**REVIEW** because then I'll be more motivated and update longer, better chapters.

**DO ALL THREE** because then... I'll love you.

Keigo: YEAH! What she said...

101: -_-

BYE!

BAI!

BEI!

BIE!

BEY!

...

seeya


	12. Tears

Hey! I changed my name, but kept the '101' cuz i LOVE IT! :)

I know I've been gone for FOREVER...

Did'ja miss me? :D

Yeeeah, probably not, you guys are probably standing outside with pitchforks and all that junk. SORRY. Aannnywaysss, I'll pay you back with a good, fresh, longish, nice chapter, with nonstop IchiRuki (that you love).

**Reviewer Responses**

**CutieTea: **Yesaa, I love Rock Lee, toooo. Haha, 'update soon'. Like that was gonna happen. Woops. Sorry... D: BUT THANX FOR THE REVIEW!

**lemonorangevanilladrops: **Did I spell yer name correctly? -Check- GOOD! I feel loved :D I've been MISSED! LOL, Ichigo isn't "mine", and ftw is what Rock Lee's doin' here... Is it just me, or did that sound..weird? Tell your sister I said "HAPPY -late- BIRTHDAY"~! Even if I'm a complete stranger... No, no tell'er: "This hotmazing, super-cool, NOT arrogant, funny, cute, bee-utiful, awesome, humble person I know wishes you a happy LATE birthday!" ...TEEHEE! PS: Mmm, cake was GOOOD.

**mrsbieber: **B-I-E, B-I-E, B-I-E-B-E-R! Ok, I_ will_ remember that. Aaanyways,..I _KNOW _I HAVE SOOOOO MUCH ACTIVITIES! BLEHGARGPSHHFFTT! I'M NOT GETTING MUCH SLEEP :C I like making faces with a 'C' instead of a '(' because it's either happier, or sadder... Sorry, I'm random.. T_T Yeeah, anywho, I need Rock Lee for a matchmaker, too. Because he's not falling in love ANYTIME soon, so he might as well play the role as matchmaker. D: Ohnoess, 'OOC'-ness! :'(((( Aa, thanks for review...?

**.: **I LOVE that name. 'Bleach is for clothes'. And your review confused me. _"This story is" _Cliffhanger?

**ayame028: **U DA WO-MAN~~! YESSAAAHH, I LIKE REVIEWS! ESPESHALLAY LONNGGGGG ONES! (spazz) Youthful!

**_DissClaiMeRRrr: _**I don't own Bleach. Heh, it's fun pronouncing it: Buh-leech. Bull-each. Bleeaach.

Now, for my failed attempt at fluff.

* * *

_Recap_

_"Seet dowoohn, Meester Koorosakhai. Yoo cahn hondeel eeth. Yoo da mahn!" Mr. Mayuri smiled, pumping his fist in the air. Wait, did I just see that happen? And HEAR that? "You da man?" Fist-pumping? OH. MY. GOSH. I have seen it all. I plopped down in my chair, in defeat, confused. That was scary._

**Chapter 12**

**Rukia's POV**

_RIIINNNNGGG! _The "bell" rang, signalling for the next class. It was an electronic intercom thing, but the people at the Front Office of the school made it play the old-school type of bell-ringing noise, probably because they thought it was funny. Adults try too hard these days.. I walked out of Mr. Mayuri's classroom, awkwardly. I had heard from my brother that he could be an.. EXTRAORDINARY teacher at times, but I didn't think he meant it like this. I walked over in search of my locker, "2349", and opened it, reading the locker combination off my bare locker. (I wrote it down on my locker so I wouldn't forget it! :D) I took out my schedule, and saw that my next class was French. Hmmm, let's see who my teacher is-

"Sooooo, what's ya next class?" I looked up. Ew. It's Ichigo.

"Don't talk to me," I replied, in DISGUST.

"Why nottt?" He slid is arm down my locker (his arm was against my locker), smudging my neatly-written combination, so it would be unable to read.

"HEY! That was my combination, and I don't remember ittt!"

"It's okay, I memorized it."

"W-wha- NO! _I_ need to know _my _locker combination!" I freaked out. This guy is an moro- I mean_ crétin. _**(A/N: It means "moron" in French. Don't actually use it against other people, kids.)**

"Well, this gives me more reasons to spend time with you, because since you don't know _your _combination, you'll just have to keep on asking _me_," Ichigo reasoned. UGH. He is _such _a_ crétin_. "Soo, whaddya have next?" I shoved my schedule up his face, and he grabbed it from me.

"Hah, now you have to always ask me for what class you have next!" _Crétin! _

**In French**

Aaah, the only class so far without Ichigo.. Bliss. The teacher, Monsieur L, doesn't really do anything, except for typing on his laptop and stuff. So, we basically just sit around here all day. Aa, this is DEFINTILY my favorite class.

"Rukia? Kuchiki Rukia?" Monsieur L called.

"Yes?"

"Could you give this important packet directly to the Spanish teacher, Señor Light?" I nodded, and grabbed the packet from him, then left the classroom. Hmm, now where could Señor Light's classroom be? I continued to walk, examining each classroom label to see if any of them had "Señor Light" printed on it. I grew curious and looked inside the important packet, but didn't touch anything. Inside, there was a notebook that read "Death Note". Hn. I did NOT want to read THAT. I soon found Señor Light's classroom, and entered.

"-yes, now everyone think of Spanish names-or any names- that start with 'L'," the teacher said, who was probably Señor Light. He, then, noticed me.

"Hola, señorita! How may I help you?"

"Uhm, Monsieur L wanted me to give this packet to you..."

"Monsieur L?"

"Mmm." I saw him clench his fists and give a death glare. Scary? No. Constipated? Yes. I handed the packet to him, and he peeked inside it, smiled, and ran back to his desk.

"Okay, class-HAHA- after you've got the names in your head, write them down on the piece of paper I am about to-HAHA-hand to you, also writing down a descriptive, painful way to die, while imaging Monsieur L's face. If you don't know what he looks like-HAHA-, look at the poster on the wall!" Señor Light instructed the class, while taking out the notebook inside the packet, and ripping out some pages, and ripping them into smaller pieces, and handing them out to the class. While he was doing that, I searched the classroom and saw some familiar faces. Hmm, there was Hisagi, Rangiku, Ulquiorra, Aizen, Gin, some transfer students from Hueco Muno, aaand... _Ichigo_. Surrounding his desk was some fangirls, ogling at him. Eeeewwww. I don't get how ANYONE could fall in love with him. He soon noticed me, and winked at me.

I shivered, and stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked, and blew a kiss, in a very _girly _way. I rolled my eyes, and turned away, just in time to feel a paper ball hit my head. I whipped around-ANGRILY- and picked up he paper. It was obviously from Ichigo. It read:

_You're cute. Teehee. -Ichigo_

I threw it in the trash. Then, Señor Light walked up to me, and gave me an apple.

"Please give this to Monsieur L! Gracias!" He smiled, comically, and waved me away. I nodded, and glared at Ichigo before exiting the classroom.

After, French, I went to my locker, which I had kept _unlocked _so I wouldn't have to ask Ichigo for the damn combination. But when I arrived, the locker wouldn't open. Damn.

"Y'know, I locked it." Eff you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I turned away from him.

"You wanna know the combination?" I ignored him. "Rukiaaa? You there?"

"Shutup. I'm shunning you," I stated, curtly. I could almost _smell _him smirking.

"Then how are you going to open your locker?" ...I placed my hand on the lock. I was gonna find out myself. Now, uhmm... I suddenly felt a warm, soothing hand on top of mine, that gave me exciting chills through my body. I could feel my face get heated and- WHATHEHELL? WHY IS _ICHIGO'S _HAND ON MINE? He was opening the locker with my hand! I heard the "click!" of the locker opening. WhAt ThE hElL?

"You're blushing."

"I can smell you know!" Wait, what was I saying?

"Smell?"

"I mean, hear!"

"Hear?"

"I mean, taste!"

"Taste?"

"I mean- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, DAMNIT!" This guy is ANNOYING! He smirked.

"Whatever. Your locker's open." I sniffed, and put away my French binders, and took out my agenda. Pause. What class do I have next?

"Oi, Ichigo, what class do I have next?"

"..."

"Ichigooo?"

"You were shunning me...?"

"..." He looked at his watch.

"Oh! One more minute until the bell rings for next class! You better get to your next class!"

"..."

"I'm leaving now!"

"...WAIT!" He turned around, with a BIG, HIDEOUS grin on his face.

"Yes?"

"What's my next class?"

"Weren't you shunning me?" I growled.

"Eff you."

**At home**

After a looooooong day of school, I managed to survive. Entering my house, and shouting an "I'M HOME!", I plopped my backpack on the floor, and blobbed onto the couch.

"Aa, Rukia, you're home! How was school?" Byakuya asked, picking up my backpack, and putting it on the chair.

"Frustrating."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Was anyone giving you a hard time? Because then, I will kill them!"

"You can kill Ichigo." I said, lazily.

"Ichigo? Ichigo Kurosaki? Our neighbor?"

"Yep."

"I don't believe that he could EVER hurt you!" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well, anyways, I need to go take my Hisana out on a date. Keep the house safe!" my brother smiled. I nodded. And fell asleep.

_"Rukiaa.." I turned around to face Ichigo._

_"Yes, I-chi-go?" He was wearing a tuxedo, and I was wearing a dress._

_"I lovee youu." I blushed._

_"I love you too, Ichigooo." We hugged._

_"Will you marry me?" I gasped, and felt tears come into my eyes._

_"Of course." He wiped the tears off my face._

_"Why are you crying, Rukia?"_

_"These are tears of joy, Ichigo." He smiled._

_"Rukia?"_

_"Ichigo?"_

_"Make me a happy man."_

I snapped out of my dream-no, NIGHTMARE, in cold sweat. That was the crappiest, stupidest, cheesiest, grossest nightmare EVER. Marrying Ichigo? NO. WAY. IN. HELLL. The "make me a happy man" part? WHAT THE BUCK?

_Ding-dong! _My doorbell rang. Hm, who could that be? I walked over to the door and peeped through the doorhole. All I saw was ORANGE. No. No. No. Not. I-chi-go. Oh, crap. Now I'm saying his name all sexily in my HEAD. I need a doctorr...

"Rukia, I know you're there." I'ma pretend I'm not here...

"Rukia."

...

"Rukiaaaa."

...

"Rukiaaaaaa!"

...?

"(Sigh) Rukia, I just wanted to apologize for being annoying today. I'm sorry, Ru-ki-a." I froze. He..apologized? H-heh... He said my name all cool, too... I heard the rain start to pour.

"Rukiaaa, it's getting cold, and I'm getting wettt..." I just stood there.

"Rukiaaaaaa!" I opened the door.

"Enter." Ichigo entered in, all drenched in rain.

"Finally. Oh, and I was just kidding about the apology," Ichigo smirked. Idiotttt. I pushed him out of the house. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, MORON!" I yelled.

"I'm SORRY! I'm SORRY! FORGIVE ME! RUKIA! RUKIAAA! LET ME IN!"

**~Ten mintutes later~**

We sat in front of the heater (I let him in), Ichigo with a towel around him and over his clothes, and me just sitting next to him.

"Soo, what did ya do when you came back home?" Ichigo asked me, without looking at me.

"I slept."

"Hmm. Sooo.. did you dream about me?" He winked.

"Of course not, you moro-" I stopped. I _did_ dream about him.

"Moro?"

"I was gonna say 'moron'. It's kinda obvious," I snorted.

"Tch." He chuckled. I blushed. I felt REAALLLYY awkward, yet...comfortable around Ichigo. Hm. Maybe that's the feeling when you hate somebody's guts. Or maybe I just..like him.. Wha-NAW! OF COURSE NOT!

"You're blushing, Rukia..."

"That's because of the heater!" He smirked.

"Yeeeah, right. Anyways, I'm BORED!" Ichigo whined like a kid. He was kinda cute when he- WHAT AM I THINKING? Oh crap, maybe, I'm just feeling weird because of school starting and all that junk. Yeahh, that's the reason. I grabbed the TV remote and switched on the TV to the news channel. It was showing something about how somebody died of a heart attack- HEY, ISN'T THAT DEAD GUY MONSIEUR L? Hmm... Something about a 'Kira'-

"BORING!" Ichigo yelled. I glared at him.

"SHH! This is INTERESTING!"

"To YOU!"

"To THE WORLD!"

"Find a channel that we BOTH like!"

"You're sounding like my mom!"

"Wel-" Ichigo paused, and looked like he choked. I first thought about laughing...

"Ichigo?" He just stood there.

"Ichigo?" I was starting to get worried...

"Ichig-"

"Rukia." He was avoiding eye contact. ..Silence... Wait, was he crying? Should I comfort him? E-eh... I awkwardly hugged him. One arm around him...then the next... Hmm.. He was warm... Suddenly, he hugged my back, kinda roughly. I felt the wet towel slip off of him. Then, he started to SOB. On my SHOULDER.

"U-uhhmm... What's wrong?" I managed to ask. Silence. Gosh, if he doesn't answer, then I'm gonna- huh? He let go of me.

"When you said that I sounded (SOB) like your mom, well.. Rukia, my mom (SOB, SOB) died before we moved to (SOB) Lakeview. It affected me the most and- (SOB)" I hugged him again. He _was_ warm. And I also felt bad for him.

"Shh..." I let him cry on me. Ohhh, fuck. I'm starting to sound like a cheesy drama... After he finished crying, he faced me.

"Now, you BETTER not tell ANYONE about this. Got it?"

"I'm only gonna keep it a secret because I feel bad for you. Not because I'm taking orders from you," I replied, as the stubborn idiot I am. He smirked, and laid his head on my shoulder. Wait- whAT? Shit, we're not lovers! (PUSH!) (CRASH!)

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY SHOULDER!"

"BUT... AREN'T WE NAKAMA?" **(A/N: LOL! XD)**

"DON'T TRY THAT ON ME!"

We argued the rest of the evening, and soon, when the rain cleared up, he left for dinner, leaving me all alone. Sigh. When is Byakuya coming home?

"Rukia! I'm home!" Speak of the devil.

"Oh hey, Byakuy-"

"Rukia, I have something to tell you." ...He sounded serious...

"Yes?"

"..Rukia... Today, I proposed to Hisana.."

"..."

"..We're getting married."

* * *

HAHA! CLIFFHANGER-ISH! So, did you like it? I worked like a douugg on this! I hope it's long enough. But I KNOW it's no funny or romantic enough. More like, cheezy-dramatic. T_T I lost my sense of writing... BLEH. I added a little ByakuyaXHisana there...Teeheeeheee...

Oh yesah, and didja like that Death Note joke I added in? :D You prob. won't get it if you haven't watch Death Note.

And all that haven't read: FaceSpace, check it out! And leave a comment there!

OH YEAH AND PRETTY PLEASE VISIT THIS WEBSITE I MADE WITH A LIL' HELP FROM MAH GOOD FRIEND! ;) PRETTY PLEASE COME ITS DEDICATED TO FANFIC! LOL, IT EVEN HAS A **_FORUM_**! :O THE LINK IS ON PROFILE...

Aaanyways, I need to eat dinner... I'm StArViNgGgGggg... I'm also gonna go to a party later,so...

Keigo: No Talking Shoe?

101: No.

Keigo: *cry* Rukiaa! Lend me your shoulderrr!

Rukia: Rejected.

Keigo: *CRY*

101: C= Remember, I love all that review! I haven't said this in a loong timee: R&R!

CLICK THAT FANCAY BUTTOHN!

l

l

l

l

V


	13. Marry You?

Hey... Sorry for not- NEVER updating.. I was/am sick with strep throat. :(. Sigh. You can throw virtual eggs at me and steal my virtual lunch money. I... deserve it. :'((((((

Well, I have a life. (So?) So, I have to do my life- (So?) -and that takes away time from FF, dot net. (Oh, I see.)

But, thanks to all who bear with me! You guys sure are patient! Love ya!

...

**falkonrukichiki:** YOU are one of my FAVORITE reviewers! You review, like, all the time! Thank you for the support! Yeah, and I enjoyed writing out the Death Note scene, as well. It's really fun...! [ ONE VIRTUAL EGG TO THROW ]

**SinoviVaatell: **Haha, thanks for the review! I'm glad you laughed. This _is_ a romantic, school comedy. I try, I do try. [ ONE VIRTUAL EGG TO THROW ]

**lemonorangevanilladrops: **I'm not smokin', I was probably drinking...(hic)...juice..? Pssh, uhmm, happy..birthday? .. YES! Happy, happy, _happy _birthday! And, tch, I wouldn't call myself a genius, I'm more of an... akwardist.. It makes people think that I understand. (?) [ ONE VIRTUAL EGG TO THROW ]

**Wawa: **Whoa, an annonymous! :) Thanks for taking the time to review this trashy story! I'm not a good writer.. And it _is _strange to imagine Rukia hitting Aizen. Hm. But, she deserves more pwning scenes in Bleach...(and so does Orihime, but pwnless-ness is kinda her..style.) Aaand, I will add Ashido! (I basically get all the cool people and mak'em do dorky stuff.) I completely forgot about him! But then I'll need YOU, the readers' help on what kind of character he'll be. Like, a love interest? [ ONE VIRTUAL EGG TO THROW ]

**mrsbeiber: **Oh, honey, I am not good at ALL with fluffy anything. So, don't expect an awesome fluff. Because then, I'll be embarassed.. :O LOL! C: C: C: C: C: C: C: C: C: C: C: C: C: [ ONE VIRTUAL EGG TO THROW ]

**ChappyGirl: **Thanks. I know that the characters were OOC a lot, but I haven't watched the show in a bit (a long time). Heheh, sorry, I'll try to fix that up! :) And: Mayuri..science...OOOOOHHHHHH. [ ONE VIRTUAL EGG TO THROW ]

...

Thank you for reviewing, story-alerting, and reviewing on FaceSpace as well. ;D You all make me wanna die! ..BUT, not..really.

...

Disclaimer: **_NO._**

____

**_

* * *

_**

__

____

Recap

"..Rukia... Today, I proposed to Hisana.."

_"..."_

_"..We're getting married."_

**Chapter 13**

**Ichigo's POV**

Wow. Girls are interesting.

First, you tell them something about you, that's really personal. And then they go all nice and kind to you, like waving to you in school, walking you to school, etcedera. I should do this all the time.

BUT, today, _she _looked really happy. So happy, that it wanted to make everyone smile. Except for the fact it was a Monday...

But, still. Rukia was _happy_.

...

And it's starting to scare me...

"Orihime! Your hair looks_ beautiful _today!" Yep. There Rukia goes...

"Thank you, Rukia, but I've had this hairstyle since middle scho-"

"Rangiku! Your hair is _gorgeous_!"

"Oh, thanks, Rukia, but today's my bad hair da-"

"Momoooo~! Your hair looks _sharp_!"

"H-huh? Really?"

Then, she ran towards me, and stopped, right in front of me.

"WOW, Ichigooooo! Wear that kinda hairstyle when a certain _somebody _gets MARRIED! Heeeheeeheee!" she danced off somewhere singing and stuff- WHOA! Was she implying something? Us? Married... Now that I think of it, it's kinda a good idea... PSHAWW! I'm goin' insaaaane..

SO, I'll just stalk off to my next class.

**~In the next class~**

In science, instead of desks, we have tables. And four students share a table. I share it with Renji, Shuuhei, and Rukia. Our teacher is Mr. Mayuri...He switches off with Ms. Nemu for L.A. and Science or something like that. Also, Rock Lee's in this class-

"Oi! Ichigo!" Rukia whispered.

"What is it now?" I asked, grumpily. It's not like I don't like her. It's just that her overflowing energy is starting to drown me.

"Hehe, I wonder what it feels like to know that you're about to get married!" I could feel my face get...darker than red. We were talking about marriage again..

"I can almost _hear _wedding bells!"

Renji glared at me.

"Oooh! I wonder what Byakuya would look like in a tuxedo! Hehe!"

Gin gave me a thumbs-up and a wink.

"What about Hitsugaya wearing a tux? Psh, yeah right, I bet there's not a size that fits him!"

Shuuhei gave me- no both of us, a weird look.

"Hmm, now that I think of it, I wonder what I would look like in a suit! Hahahaaa~!" Rukia sounded like she was drunk. And my face was probably the shade of Renji's hair. No, darker than that.

"Rukia!" I nudged her.

"I wonder what song to play for the dance..?"

"Rukia!" I nudged her, again.

"Maybe the song that goes like: Lalalaaaa!"

"Rukiaaa!" Nudge.

"Or maybe: Laalaaalaaa!" I was about to push her, before- **_RIING! _**- the bell rang.

"Okey-dokey, class. Good work. Y'all may leeave," Mr. Mayuri instructed in his feminine voice, and waved us away. And Rukia embarrasingly skipped up to him, and waved him good-bye in a _special _way.

"Ohh! Mr. Mayuri, you're chin's looking awesome today! It's very shiny! Lovely! Byee! Keep it like that for a certain wedding!" she squealed in a sing-song voice.

"U-uhm.. Thank you..?" ... "O-oh, and Meester Icheegoo. You look rad."

Did he just say 'rad'?

"Oh, me sorry. I mean 'You look red'." I sighed, and left the classroom.

**...later...**

All the way home, Rukia was singing, skipping, twirling, and laughing. Playing with my hair, demanding piggy-back rides, attempting to tickle me, and more. All things that made my face red and redder. Psh, I bet I glowed. I bet I outshone the sun. No, no, I bet I _was _the sun. But, what bothered me most, was that she was happy about marrying. And she was talking about ME marrying HER! I wonder what that'll be like...

(**III**-**I**chigo's **I**nner **I**magination)

_"Rukiaa.." I called her name in a whisper._

_"Yes, I-chi-go?" She turned around to face me, and she was wearing a dress, while I was wearing a tuxedo._

_"I lovee youu." I told her; she blushed._

_"I love you too, Ichigooo." She responded, and we hugged._

_"Enough to marry me?" she gasped, and her _beautiful _eyes watered._

_"Of course." I wiped the tears off her face._

_"Why are you crying, Rukia?"_

_"These are tears of joy, Ichigo." I smiled._

_"Rukia?"_

_"Ichigo?"_

_"Make me a happy man."_

..

What the fu-? That's IT; this is drivin' me crazy! I'ma go up to her house and settle this STRAIGHT!

...aaand before I knew it, I was in front of her house, ringing the doorbell as fast as light could run. Aaaand then the door..opened.

"Ichigo-"

"Explain to me _why _you and I are in love!" #$%? That didn't come out right!

"U-uhm?" Rukia stood there, awkwardly.

"L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-li-li-li-li-kk-like... w-w-w-w-w-whh-whh-wh-whyy-y yuh-you'v-ve b-b-b-ee-e-e-been.. a-acti-actingg.." I stuttered..miserably.

"HAHAHAHAHAA!" I looked up at Rukia.

"W-w-what?"

"HAHA! Oh, ICHIGO! You see, Byakuya, my brother is about to get married to a _wonderfuuull _lady named 'Hisana'!HAHAAA! I was gonna invite you to their wedding! HAHA! I think you're the one in love with me! Haha! Just kiddin'!" ...

"Ohh! H-h-haha.. See ya later, Rukia.."

**...**

"So she wasn't talking about...us.

...

..

That's kinda.. disappointing."

* * *

Does anyone know what a **betareader **is?

Anywho!

Oooh! I had fun writing this. I bet it wasn't good... SORRY! :'C (Haha, that frowny's extra sad! Haha! Get it! Like with a deeper frown!...)

I'm so tired and I need to work on FaceSpace, but I need help, but I need to work on Play the Game, as well, but I need to write a different story for something else, but IDK what to do, and...ahhhh.

_Life is annoying._

_ -TeeHee101_

Put THAT in your favorite quotes section on your profile. Heehee!

So, anyways, comments? Hates? Loves? Random chat? Suggestions? _Anything_?

Just review!

[ You see, **Wawa**, a reviewer asked me to add Ashido, so I will. And **ChappieGirl **gave me the idea of Mr. Mayuri as the science teacher, so I did. Thank _them_. You could be next. (not in a bad way) ]

You like eggs?

REVIEWWWWWWWW~!

V


	14. The Wedding

Is sick again.

Wow, nobody threw a virtual egg at me! :D *I love you!*

OK, and [insert apology here for not updating quickly, etc..]

Now that _that's _taken care of:

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Bigwordslilowl: **Yeeahh, Hitsugaya looks pretty good in a tux. And pretty scary.

**Wawa: **Aaah, I love you too~! And GOOD IDEA about the Ashido replacing L. Hmmmmmm... ;)

**ayame028: **Youthful, youthful, youthful! Oh, damnit, Rock Lee has possessed both of us.

**OnigiriKami: **Thank you for the suggestions! :D I _will _use them! PS: I like your name.

**jenaca:** Hey, hey, hey! _Quote: "I LOVE ROCK LEE!" _I saw him FIRST! LOL, jkjkjkkjkkkjkjk..

**Imou: **Wow, thanks, that review really made my day! :D I'm trying to add comedy, I just hope I don't try too hard... D:

Keigo: AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO STORY-ALERTED. WE ARE SAD TO ANNOUNCE THAT **_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER._** HahahaahA! JKJKJJKJKJKKJKK! March Fools! :P

Kon: Thanks to all who checked out FaceSpace! OMG, 2 chapters and 24 reviews! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own, Tite Kubo does. (Ohhh how I love his nameeee...Tite Kuboooo)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Rukia's POV**

Today's the day. My brother is getting married. _Today.  
_

**Ichigo's POV**

"Taking that _stupid kid _out as her partner to the wedding! Ohh, pshawww!" Gin looked up at me, with a weirded out expression on his face. Aizen just laughed.

"Chiiiiiiilllll, it's OK, just make _her _jealous. Works every time!" Ichimaru exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow, and he waved a hand at me. "Oh, Ichigo. You wouldn't know the drama of middle school.."

"Well, actually, I think that _you _are jealous, Ichigo," said the nerd. (Rock Lee)

"Can somebody tell me why _he's _here again?" My eyebrows were probably shaped as a 'V' right now.

"He's invited to the wedding, as well, so we just decided to take him," Kaname called, tonelessly, while driving at the front seat. I squirmed in my seat. "Back to Gin's plan. How do I make Rukia jealous?"

"Now we're talkin'. Okay, so first, you find a good ol' chick with big fronts. Take her in as her partner, show her off to Rukia, and VOILA! Jealous! She will run into your arms!" Gin is a genius. Now the problem was...which girl?

Hinamori is so flat, she's practically a boy..

Oh, I know! How about Rangiku?

"Oh, I know! How about Rangiku?" I repeated my thought, aloud. Ichimaru hit me.

"Rejected!"

"Then, _who_?" Just then, Kaname stopped the car and rolled down the window.

"Uhmm, excuse me, Kaname, are you on your way to Byakuya's wedding?" What a familiar voice...

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well, I lost my ride; may I come with?" A high-pitched voice...I know this...

The door opened.

And I saw BIG ones. That belonged to-

"Orihime?"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Aw, f-. The whole ride to Rukia's brother's wedding was ANNOYING. After I asked her to be my partner, she just kept on clinging!

"U-uhm, Kurosaki-kun, your suit looks very, very, very, very, _very_ nice."

"Uhm, yeah, and you're creepy." I replied.

"What?" I don't think she heard that.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you say something?"

"No, why?" she raised her eyebrow and slumped in her seat.

"Oh, my youthness of Gai! WE'RE HERE!" Guess who that was?

I looked out the window, and saw a sea of cars, parked in the parking lot. In the distance I could barely make out the top of a church.

"Wow!" **(A/N: Oh sheesh, y'all. I don't know much about weddings, because I'm always late to them. -_- I was once flower girl, but I barely remember it.)**

We entered the building, after MILES of walking, and saw big crowds. This was supposed to be a wedding, not a marketplace! Then, a short, not as short as Rukia, brown-haired girl walked up to us.

"Hello! :D Welcome to Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki's wedding! :D You are approximately 45 minutes early! :D My name is Yuki, and I am a hired prefect from the prep school, Cross Academy! :D" She was peppy. "What are your names? :D"

"I'M ORIHIME INOUE! YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Inoue animatedly played with her cheeks, and Rock Lee pushed her off.

"I'M ROCK LEE! YOU ARE SO YOUTHFUL!"

"I am Ichimaru Gin, and here's my number: nine-oh-fou-"

"My name is Aizen! Oh, hehe, I graduated from that school as well!" He did? Isn't he in my school, same grade?

"Oh, really? Are you a vampire? :D" the peppy girl asked. WTF?

"Aaaanyways, my name is Tousen Kaname. Nice to meet you."

"KANAME? DID SOMEBODY SAY KANAME?" a white-haired, ghost-skin boy shrieked. **(A/N: EVERYONE SQUEAL! :D)** Oh he looks fineeee as we-WHOA, ICHIGO! YOU ARE _STRAIGHT_, NOT GAY!

"Zero, go home! D: And Orihime, Lee, Gin, Aizen, Kaname, and other boy, please just enter the double-doors and find your seat! :D" We left the two, and headed straight through the double doors, dropped off our gifts, met up with some people, and finally found our seat through the humungous crowd. If this is the wedding ceremony, then what is the recpetion gonna be like?

"Oi, Ichigo!" Gin whispered, kinda loudly, into my ear. "Why are you trying to make Rukia jealous?"

"..."

"Ichigooo!"

"..."

"You like her, don't cha?"

"...no comment." I actually really didn't know if I liked her. I mean it'd be a complex. I'm freakishly tall (and hot), while she's the smallest midget ever (even though she's hot)...-Whoa, did that slip out?

Then, the wedding started.

I kinda zoned out, during it, until I saw Rukia striding down the aisle. Wow. Maybe, I do like her.

Then, I saw the _idiot boy, _Shuuhei, walking right beside her. Nevermind. I don't like her. DEFINITLY NOT.

Me and Rukia had like one second of eye contact, then she walked away to her seat. _I'm not feeling happy over THAT._

**Time skip..lalalalaaaa~!**

We were seated at the table, while getting ready to eat cake, and Byakuya and Hisana were cutting the cake, etc... Then, the music came on. A couple of dorky kids from a group called "Glee" performed a mash-up of the Thriller and Heads Will Roll. They were good.

And some other boring stuff, when suddenly: Slow Dancing.

"Kurosaki-kun, come on! This is our song!" I reluctantly followed, making sure that Rukia was watching. She wasn't. We started dancing, and Orihime is a pretty good dancer, and we just danced around, nothing special. I glanced around and saw this kid at my school who has no self confidence, whatsoever name Kira drool at Hinamori who was drooling at Aizen who was...drinking juice? While Hitsugaya was watching the whole scene, rolling his eyes...

Then, I saw Ichimaru drink some sake with Rangiku, and he winked at me.

Some chess nerd that goes to my school, glaring at me...whatshisface...Ichido? Ichida? Ishido? Ishida! Yeah, that kid with the cape. I think he likes Orihime. But so does that Schiffer guy, right?

"Ichigo! Are you paying any attention?" Orihime squealed.

"Huh? Oh yeah.." I glanced at Rukia, and she was staring at us. Wait, what? Oh, this is workingg! She left Hisagi, and stalked over to us, looking BEAUTIFU- j-just kidding.

"Uhm, hey Orihime! ...Ichigo." I grinned.

"So, Ichigo's your partner...?"

"Yep!"

"Who asked who?"

"He asked me!" she squealed.

"Oh, wow. Didn't expect that," Rukia droned.

Gin and my plan worked! There is jealousy seething through her ears! HAHAHA! But, it still felt bad.

The song ended, and I walked back to my group's table, with Inoue trailing along, right at my heels.

"Wasn't that great, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hmmm."

Then, the announcer came up.

"Now, for the main couple, and their family!" Applause, applause, applause.

Hisagi and Byakuya came in, dancing, and Rukia and Shuuhei did, as well. Everyone was cheering, whooping, hooting, etc...

Was I the only human -except for Renji- that was glaring at the couple? The RukiSagi couple? EW!

She was smiling.

He was smiling. (Like an IDIOT!)

They were dancing. (They DEFINITLY don't suit eachother!)

I had to do something. I do NOT like her; this was just ANNOYING!

So, I marched up there, tapped on Rukia's shoulder, and said:

_"May I have this dance?"_

Then came the glory words.

"Sure, Ichigo."

We left Hisagi just standing there, ALONE! HAH! and just danced. This was better than dancing with Orihime, no offense to her, and I wasn't distracted. Unless you count sticking your tongue out at Renji and Hisagi.

"Don't you ever make me jealous, ever again," I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." I grinned.

Yeah, I was definitly in love with her.

**Rukia's POV**

I have never been so happy in my entire life. :)

* * *

Goodness, this has been my worst chapter yet! D:

Oh yeah, and anybody going to Anime Expo 2011? :DDD

Guess what? I'm not! DD:

Hope you have fun, though!

Any suggestions or stuff?

REVIEW!

Review!

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
